The Doctor and Mr Cullen
by suspenders
Summary: Bella relocates to Seattle to begin her life as a surgeon. Along the way she meets dazzling musician, Edward, and finds herself drawn to this man she doesn't know. She'll soon find out she is more connected to him than she ever knew. Canon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

****

**A/N - I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer of course.**

This is a slightly reworked Chapter 1. The content is the same I just went back and fixed some errors. I'm not sure if replacing this chapter will put out an update alert. If it does I apologize in advance for the false alarm...

**(BPOV)**

Ugh, it's hot and muggy again. Here I am in the midst of another perfectly gross morning in the city that never sleeps. Today is the kind of hot that causes reporters to urge citizens to check on their elderly. The next few hours will be spent packing the last of my belongings and preparing for the big move. I have finally finished med school and will be beginning my life as a surgeon in Seattle, Washington. I admit that maybe the first season of Grey's Anatomy motivated me to relocate to Seattle. However, after visiting the city I fell in love. Everything about Seattle drew me in, from Pike Place Market – I am a sucker for fish throwing – to the amazing view of Mt. Rainier. From the moment I got off the plane I felt like Seattle was meant to be my new home.

"Bella?" The sound of my roommate, Angela, broke my concentration. I was staring out the window and must have looked like I was considering swan diving to my death. Angela, trying to take advantage of my forlorn appearance, jumped into her Bella Stay routine.

"Are you alright? You know you don't have to go. I'm renting a house on the South Shore, you could always move in with me. We could be total beach bums and take the train to random towns for fun. We used to spend hours hanging out on the station platform; all of that and more could be yours if you just stay. " She was shoving sunglasses on my face and flip flops in my hands.

"While that's tempting, you know I'm a sucker for the delinquent behavior, I want to go to Seattle. At least I think I want to want to go to Seattle." I was confusing myself, all the more reason to keep packing. I knew it was time for me to experience something new. I would miss Angela terribly but I was certain that our friendship could withstand my soul searching.

"Since you are so set on leaving me, you better promise to call Emmett and Rosalie when you get there. I already called them and said you would be getting in touch. If you don't call I'll look like a liar."

Emmett is Angela's older brother and Rosalie is his lovely wife. They moved to the Seattle area a couple of years ago. Rosalie's family lives there and Emmett was lucky enough to sign on to play with the Seattle Mariners. He finally found a team man enough to put up with his shenanigans.

"Angela I don't want to impo-"

"Zip it."

"No, but I-"

Tired of my arguing, Angela squeezed my cheeks between her fingers until my lips jutted out like a fish. Like the mature adult I am, I stuck my tongue out and licked her hand. Like the trooper she is she kept on squeezing my cheeks.

"Ewwww. Shut up you. You are practically our sister. Emmett loves you and absolutely wants you to call, you know that."

"Ouch" I tried to rub out the pain she left in my cheeks before continuing my mild, albeit empty protest. I would call Emmett and I knew it.

"I know, but I am also pretty sure that Rosalie doesn't like me."

Pretty sure was the understatement of the year. She is the most beautiful person I have ever met – blonde hair and boobs to die for - but when she turns the bitch eyes on, watch out. The only thing that allowed me to accept Rosalie, and at one time even pursue her friendship, is the way Emmett feels about her. Emmett is one of the sweetest most sincere men I have ever met. I had to believe that if he loved her, there must be something there worth loving.

At the end of the day, I had to admit they were meant for each other. Emmett was certainly a handful and Rosalie was more than capable of handling him. Of course my experiences with love were restricted to divorced parents and unspeakable ex-boyfriends, but they seem happy.

"Rosalie doesn't like anyone. Promise me you'll call them."

"I promise. I love you dumb ass."

"I love you too schmuck."

My eyes brimming with tears I waved one last goodbye to our grody little apartment. I was keeping it together right up until Angela hugged me. I lost it, full on ugly cry. We hugged for what seemed like forever, but like all good things it had to end. I gathered up the last of my belongings and headed to my car.

As I crushed the last of my stuff into my overflowing trunk I'm pretty sure I heard my car actually whine. While I loved my 1998 Blue Toyota Corolla, named Celeste, I knew she was unhappy about the 3,000 mile drive ahead of her. I felt bad for the old girl, but she was tough and would just have to suck it up.

"Celeste, no more whining."

I turned the key, took a deep breath, and put the car in drive. I entered the Lincoln Tunnel a student in New York and when I emerged I would be a doctor in Seattle.

**************

The drive was long, but I kept busy with incessant iPod shuffling and dangerous day dreams. I am pretty sure I nearly busted my vocal chords every time Living on Prayer came on. It always immediately brought me back to roller skating with Angela and Emmett.

Clumsy as I am I was never very good. My body never appreciated being propelled by four tiny wheels. Emmett always took joy in expediting the falling process.

When I was ten I busted it so badly I broke my arm. I didn't want anyone to know so I casually crawled off the rink. Thinking back, I don't know how I thought I was being subtle. I must have looked like a wounded puppy limping home. I finally got myself to a bench and held my arm close to my body while I debated my options. Very suddenly the pain overtook me and I screamed, loudly, in the middle of United Skates. I guess I wasn't cut out for suffering in silence.

I remember a man running over to me and telling me he was a doctor. His gentle touch was soothing on my broken body and his voice calmed my cries. His tiny actions changed my life forever. I wanted to be him. Right there and then, in the middle of the roller rink, I decided I would be a doctor.

As I approached the Seattle city limits my jaw dropped and I took in an audible gasp.

Oh. My. God. That's my new home. Oh. My. God. I'm going to be a doctor. OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod.

The enormity of what I was doing suddenly hit me like a punch to the stomach and the panic attack came on quickly. My breaths began to quicken and I was having a hard time focusing on the road. I drove until the shoulder was wide enough for my car and immediately pulled over. I tried to calm myself in the car but couldn't quell the overwhelming sense of claustrophobia, I had to get out.

I threw the car door open and slammed it shut behind me. Not wanting to get caught in the middle of a humiliating panic attack I looked around for an audience. I abruptly realized how silly it was to look for someone I knew. My panic doubled as the intense loneliness crept in. I bent over resting my hands on my trembling knees and took deep breaths. I was counting each movement of my lungs in a feeble attempt to calm myself, in – 1, out-2. I continued the breathing exercise until I felt an unfamiliar hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I jumped up and the rush of blood to my head caused a flash of light in front of my eyes. I was going to faint. I was composed enough to remember I wasn't alone, shit. Mortification was the last feeling I had as my legs betrayed me and I started my crash course for the ground. The mysterious hand grabbed my elbow and tried to steady me.

I looked up into a pair of anxious green eyes. That was the last thing I saw before it all went black.

***************

When I awoke I was cold and wet from head to toe. That's probably because you're on the ground, damn.

I opened my eyes slowly, afraid that any sudden movements would send me back into the abyss. I was surprised to see a familiar pair of anxious green eyes staring back at me. Our eyes met and my heart stopped. I couldn't look away nor did I want to.

I watched as his eyes went through a spectrum of emotion, first anxiety, followed by uncertainly, and capped off with a healthy dose of amusement. A piece of perfectly disheveled bronze hair fell into his eyes.

I wonder if he'd mind if I moved it for him.

He lifted the corner of his mouth and flashed me the smile to end all other smiles.

I'm dead, crap. I must be dead, men don't look like this. I've seen men. He can't be a men, I mean man. I remembered the cold and wet and was brought out of my revelry. His words came fast. My brain was still in a post-faint fog and I had to pay attention to catch every word.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry I startled you like that. I don't think I've ever made anyone faint before. Oh God I am so sorry. I feel terrible. You're not hurt are you? I am so sorry. It's just that I saw you leaned over next to your car and I thought maybe you needed some help. I am so sorry, I should have just minded my business, I see that now, I am so sorry…" I interrupted him with my palm.

"Stop. I'm fine. Really." I was still lying on the ground and a part of me hoped he would leave before I had to attempt standing, a small part. After a moment of silence, his eyes turned soft and with complete sincerity he asked if he could help me up. In New York he might have just stepped over me, I was kind of still hoping for that scenario.

"Sure, sure. I guess I could use a hand, thanks."

He took my hand to help me up.

What is wrong with me? I am a grown woman. I should not be ready to throw this stranger on the hood of my car and rip his clothes off because he touched my hand.

The rationalist in me quickly lost as the full sensation of his hand touching mine hit me. It was like no one had ever touched my fingers before. Each nerve ending in my hand responded to his and my fingers were eager to touch more of him.

This must be what it's like to take drugs.

I shivered in shock and looked up at him. I caught him taking in a surprised gasp of air.

Could it be he felt the same thing? No, impossible, clearly he was responding to my shiver. He probably thinks he hurt me or I'm going into shock or something.

The look in his emerald eyes gave me reason to believe that maybe he felt the tingle too.

He tightened his grip on my hand and with a startling amount of strength pulled me up off the ground. Nothing about his non-descript black button down shirt hinted to the amount of strength in his arms. Without my permission my mind started picturing what his arms must look like under his sleeves. Like he could hear my thoughts he pushed his sleeves up revealing his forearms, I was not disappointed. I blushed feeling like I had just been caught reading a dirty romance novel.

"Thanks for stopping. I really do appreciate your concern. I'm Bella." I was about to reach my hand out to shake his when I noticed our hands were still joined together. He seemed to notice at the same moment and hurriedly pulled his hand from mine. I immediately felt a loss.

"You're welcome. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." There goes that crooked smile again. It left me feeling hopeful, like everything was going to work out exactly the way it was supposed to.

I reached up and pushed his bronze hair from his eyes. I cannot believe I just did that. Why did I do that? Gah!

He tilted his head down and looked up at me from behind his extraordinarily long lashes. To say he was looking would be a gross mischaracterization, he was smoldering. His eyes were literally burning a hole into mine and my body tingled from my hairline to my toes. I briefly flashed to a bed, and his eyes looking at me like that. A new flush of blood filled my face, and I cursed my circulatory system for being so damn showy. In that brief second I thought I saw of hint of craving in his eyes.

"Um" He broke the silence before I could pass out again.

"So Bella, do… you live around here?"

"No. Well sort of. I just moved here from New York. I haven't actually moved yet, I'm just finally getting here. I'm starting my internship as a surgeon here. I am really excited about living in Seattle though I mean.. Um, what about you?"

Oh jeez, did I really just babble all of that out. 

I must have sounded like a complete idiot or mental incompetent. His answering laugh indicated that he was either amused by me or uncomfortable and planning his escape from the crazy girl on the side of the road.

"I live downtown. I actually lived in New York until I was 10, Long Island actually. I think you'll love Seattle "

Although the conversation began awkwardly, it quickly dissolved into complete and utter comfortableness. It was like I'd known him my whole life. We discovered that for 10 years we lived 5 minutes from each other on Long Island. We knew so many of the same places it seemed like an improbability that we never crossed paths before.

I discovered that his true love was music and song writing. He worked at a local record store to pay the bills. He described the store as a mix between Empire Records and High Fidelity. I imagined him strumming a guitar and singing and my level of arousal steadily increased. The musical quality to his speaking voice led me to believe that his singing voice would be magical.

I told him I would be starting work at Seattle Grace and his expression changed. A look of sadness flashed across his face before he could hide it and his response was a simple, "Hmmm."

I looked around and noticed that twilight had snuck up on us.

"Shit, what time is it? How long have we been standing here?" Panic started to set in, I needed to get to my apartment complex before it closed or I would be living on the streets tonight.

"It's 5:30, do you need to be somewhere?"

"Yeah, I need to get the key to my new place before the offices close."

"Oh. Well, if it's downtown I know the area well. I could probably get you there pretty fast."

I couldn't turn down the excuse to spend more time with Edward. Just thinking his name sent a rush of adrenaline through my veins. I shuddered again.

"Are you cold, I have a jacket in my car…"

"No, I'm fine, thanks. That would be great though, I'm not entirely sure of the best route." I smiled and tilted my head down, I was lying and I knew it. It was only a month ago I was here to see the place and I remembered exactly how to get there.

I went to my car to grab a slip of paper. I turned back to face him and his sudden proximity startled me. He was standing inches from me and the smell of his cologne filled my senses, he smelled amazing. I took a deep breath, taking him in. He filled my lungs and my heart filled with satisfaction.

His eyes grew soft before he took the tiniest of steps back. I gathered all my strength and tried to stop my hand from shaking. I wrote my address down and handed it to him.

"I know exactly where this is. I'll have you there in no time." His voice was almost a whisper. His eyes darted to the side to avoid meeting mine, "Um, maybe we should exchange phone numbers. You know, in case I lose you or something?"

Wordlessly, I snatched the piece of paper back from him and scribbled my number on it. I read it over twice to be sure I had written the right digits. He took the piece of paper back, tore off a corner and did the same. He handed it back to me and I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. His answering smile was dazzling.

He opened my door for me and closed it once I got in. I watched him walk to his car and get in.

Hmm… a silver Volvo. That's a surprising choice for a struggling musician.

He pulled his car back onto the highway and I greedily followed, eager to see him again.

**(EPOV)**

Okay Edward, stay calm. She's just another girl. You're just going to lead her to her place, say goodnight and go home. 

No matter how I tried, I couldn't convince myself this was just another girl. Muscle memory guided my car towards downtown and I gave my mind a chance to reflect. I started thinking about Bella's beautiful brown eyes and I was smiling so hard my cheeks were nearly numb. My quick interest in the mysterious brunette was leaving me painfully frustrated. She had taken my confidence away and had reduced me to a bumbling adolescent. I was a musician and usually had no trouble getting into a girl's pants, let alone talking to her.

ARRRGHH snap out of it! She is just a girl… I am so full of shit.

I had only known her for hours but my entire body felt drawn to Bella... I didn't even know her last name. I couldn't deny the thrill I got when she looked at me and bit on her bottom lip. What I wouldn't give to have a chance at that bottom lip.

Why did it have to be Seattle Grace?

**(BPOV)**

We made it to my apartment complex and I pulled into a parking spot, he parked into the one next to me. I feverishly got out of my car and started to run towards the office. I turned around and held up a finger, I mouthed for him to wait for me and I sincerely hoped he would.

When I turned back towards the office the curb was suddenly right at my feet. Shit. Fuck. Ouch. I glanced at my palms. Their fierce impact with the ground had left a nice new collection of scrapes. I wiped my hands on my jeans and straightened myself up.

What are the chances he didn't see that? The muffled laughter I could hear from his car confirmed my worst fears.

Oh well. He'll get brownie points if he stays after seeing me bust my ass.

I finished my business in the office and skipped out to the parking lot. An uncontrollable smile filled my face; I had the keys to my apartment. Not an apartment I shared, not my parent's house – it was mine, all mine. My eyes met Edward's and my entire body felt warm. He was smiling too. He ran his hand through his hair, must be a nervous twitch, and looked away. Using my newly found independent woman confidence I strolled up to his window and waited for him to lower it. The only problem was I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Hey." Lame, so lame. Shit, blushing again, so much for all my confidence.

"Hey." His answering smile was radiant. He had sucked me into his gaze again and I was staring instead of responding. I smiled and looked down at my hands. God I feel like I'm thirteen.

"So, thanks for getting me here. I got my keys. Woohoo." Did I really just say Woohoo? What the hell Swan, get it together.

"That's great. Do.. um.. I don't know, do you want to get some dinner and celebrate?"

Uh, duh! Of course I do, do you own a mirror? Stay cool. He's just being polite. Ignore the urge to drag him into his backseat and have your way with him. Oh my, he ran his fingers through his hair again…

**(EPOV)**

"That's great. Do.. um.. I don't know, do you want to get some dinner and celebrate?" Did I just stutter? I don't stutter. Please say yes. Ignore the urge to drag her into your backseat and have your way with her. I wonder if she can tell how nervous I am. Get it together Edward. Ah, she's biting her bottom lip again… 

**Well there it is. My very first upload into the world of fanfiction. If anyone out there happens to stubble upon my story and read it, please, please leave reviews, hooray for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I, of course, do not own these characters, but like many others I wouldn't mind owning some Edward. I might even accept leasing if it was a really good deal.**

Chapter 2

**(EPOV)**

Is that my phone? Shit. Just as Bella was about to respond I reached for my now ringing phone.

"Hold that thought."I looked up at her with my best I'm serious face. She opened her brown eyes wider, bit down on her lower lip and nodded. Just as she did, a breeze blew her scent in my direction. The forceful smell of strawberries nearly knocked me on my ass, especially impressive since I was already sitting. I was stunned. I couldn't take my eyes away from this unbelievably beautiful girl in front of me. Then I heard the voice on the other end of the phone. I must have managed to answer it in my Bella induced stupor.

"Earth to Edward? Helllllooooo?" Ugh my step sister. I loved Rosalie like we were flesh and blood but my god the girl had horrible timing.

"Yes…." I hoped she would notice the hint of irritation in my voice and realize I was busy. Deep down I knew if Rosalie was calling me it didn't matter what I was doing, she demanded attention like no one else.

"Edward, tell me you didn't forget about tonight? We are all waiting for you. You better get your scrawny ass over here. Tonight belongs to my brother and I will not have you ruin it you fucking dumb ass. Get here NOW!" Damn it all to hell. She immediately hung up the phone and I could feel every muscle in my body contract in sadness. I would have to retract my offer before she even answered me.

"Is everything alright?" She was worried about me. The thought of her being concerned for my wellbeing caused me to smile uncontrollably. Does she notice the effect she has on me?

"Edward? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I am so sorry. That was my sister, I completely forgot I have this family event tonight. I am so sorry. You have to know I would rather be anywhere with you, not that I don't love my family, I do, but.." Shut up Edward, too much information. A look of disappointment washed over her perfect features. She dropped her head as if to hide from me with her hair. I was having none of that. I quickly got out of the car. As I opened the door her expression changed from disappointment to confusion. If I'm being honest, I was also confused. What exactly did I plan on doing?

I closed the car door and leaned up against it. Something in me compelled my arms to move towards her. Before I knew what was happening my traitor hands had taken hold of hers. I pulled her closer to my body. I could feel the heat radiating off her and her cheeks quickly turned a striking shade of red. I can't be sure, but I think her breathing stopped at the same moment mine did. I reluctantly pulled one of my hands from hers. I would not have had the strength to let her go if I didn't know my hand would quickly find its way to her face. I gently caressed her jaw and tilted her head up. I needed to look into her brown eyes.

In that moment I saw my life with this unknown woman flash in front of me. Her eyes changed and a look of intensity filled them. I had to be careful or I was going to sweep this girl away and never let anyone else have her, ever. Stop it, this is ridiculous. I still don't know her last name. I had to look away if I was ever going to speak again. I pulled my eyes from her and I heard her exhale. Had she been holding her breath that whole time? Then I realized the entire exchange must have only been a few precious seconds.

"Bella. I truly am sorry." She shook her head and took a quick step back. My body responded by taking a step closer, but I quickly retreated, afraid I would scare her with my budding obsession.

"That's fine. Really. I should get my stuff upstairs and start unpacking. Really don't worry about it, no harm no foul right?" She smiled but the moment was gone, I couldn't help but feel rejected by her flippant response. Did she really not care that I was cancelling? She had turned away and I couldn't read my answer on her face. If I could only read your mind Bella, what are you thinking?

"Yeah, I'm sure you've got plenty to do. Well I'd uh, better get going before I get another pleasant phone call from my sister. It was really nice to meet you Bella."

"It was nice to meet you too." My eyes were burning a hole in the top of her head as I did my best to will her to look at me again.

"Um yeah, so I am going to go find my new place. Take care Edward Cullen." She quickly turned and walked towards her car. Without thinking I spoke words I knew I would regret.

"Can I call you? I mean since you're new to town maybe I could show you around, um, or something." Fuck. I knew I couldn't call her. I knew she was starting at Seattle Grace tomorrow and she would soon find out that I was not good enough for her.

"Sure. Sure. That would be great." She hastily got into her car. In the process of getting in I'm pretty sure she smacked her head on the roof. I tried to suppress my laughter and found it wasn't difficult when I realized I might never see my Bella again.

**(BPOV)**

I am such a dumb ass. How could I have let myself get so wrapped up in someone I didn't even know.

Shake it off Swan. Tomorrow was the most important day of my adult life and I was determined to put everything behind me. Before I left New York, Angela and I had a "goodbye past" ceremony. She insisted it would help me start fresh in Seattle. I wrote down every shitty thing that had happened to me, my non-existent father, my needy irritating mother, the man who broke my heart, there was a note for every emotional scar I was trying to exercise. We placed the piece of paper in an envelope and set it on fire. It was surprisingly liberating, it felt like I was watching my troubles float away with the grey smoke.

Now, after meeting and being rejected by Edward, my confidence was low and I could feel those scars scratching their way to the surface. As I drove to my apartment I decided I would write his name down and burn it. We don't need no water, let the motherfucker burn! The Bloodhound gang lyric was my new mantra as I pulled into my parking spot.

I approached my front door, this is my front door, and slowly pulled my key from my pocket. I took a deep breath and unlocked the deadbolt. I let my eyelids fall as I crossed the threshold. I slowly opened my eyes and spun, taking in my surroundings. I was in love, the living room, the fireplace, the French doors leading out to my balcony, it was all so perfect. Then I remembered the best part, the kitchen. I immediately ran for the kitchen, nearly slipping on the wood floor in the process, and when I arrived I simply sat on the floor and stared in amazement. When I found this place it was the kitchen that sealed the deal for me. I was worried that I had created an inaccurate image of it in my head, I was glad to find it was as spectacular as I remembered. The cherry cabinets and large granite island were perfect and I couldn't wait to cook. Note to self, find friends to cook for.

I spent most of the evening moving my stuff in. I immediately went to the box marked kitchen. As I opened it there was another unfamiliar box inside. The note read:

Dear Bella, Here are a few items to get you started in Seattle. I love you, you'll be great!

Love, Angela

In the box were a variety of munchies and some kitchen basics. Angela knew exactly what I would need and I loved her for taking care of me from 3,000 miles away.

I continued to unpack the remaining rooms and found that I did not have anywhere near enough stuff to fill this apartment. I had more room than I needed, the apartment was two bathrooms and two bedrooms, but I wanted to make sure I always had a place for my friends to stay when they visited. I decided to get into bed early in an attempt to mentally prepare myself for the coming day. Instead of calming, sleepy thoughts I found myself in bed thinking of Edward. His voice echoed in my brain and his face taunted me behind my eyes.

Change the subject Swan, do not obsess over the beautiful, amazing, singing… stop it. Think about tomorrow. I attempted to eclipse my visions of Edward with thoughts of my surgical internship. I did well in medical school and I was confident in my ability to recall the right answers but this would be different. This would be actual people, people that needed me. I was finally going to have my chance to help patients, my chance to put all the shit behind me and provide strangers an opportunity to live a longer healthier life. A happy tear slipped from my eye and I was suddenly certain I would not find sleep tonight.

**(EPOV)**

As I drove to Rosalie's house I couldn't shake the feeling that I would never see Bella again. The sadness overtaking me was nearly unbearable. I looked at myself in the mirror and administered a quick slap to the face. I am behaving like an idiot. I don't know her, she doesn't matter, if I need some attention from the opposite sex I have a book full of numbers. Shake her off. I continued to drive with new resolve, Bella Whateveryourlastnameis was not going to get the better of Edward Cullen.

I pulled into the drive and noticed all the family cars, my sister's red BMW, my brother's Lexus, and my father's Mercedes. My father had insisted on buying us each cars for college graduation. I think he was hoping that if he bought me a responsible car I would acclimate to it and become more responsible as a result. Truth be told, I hated driving this car. It seemed to represent the hold my father had on me and I was determined to buy my own car as soon as I had saved enough money. My mind wondered to the night I told my father I wouldn't be attending medical school.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to follow in your footsteps, but I just can't. Medicine is your love, your passion, not mine. I love music, it makes me happy and I have to pursue it. I know it won't be easy but I owe it to myself to try. Can you understand that?" My dad simply lowered his head, turned and left the room. The look of complete and utter disappointment filled his face.

We never spoke of it again. I was glad when Jasper, my step brother, decided to pursue medicine. A part of me was jealous that Jasper could fill that void for my father, but I knew Jasper loved it so I couldn't hold it against him. Tonight was the party celebrating the start of his internship at Seattle Grace. I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I suddenly wished more than anything else that Bella was at my side. I don't know how, but I'm certain having her here would soothe every muscle in body.

My mind started to wander down a series of Bella induced fantasies. I couldn't help but picture her sitting on top of my piano, wearing only..

Damn my family members and their lousy ass timing.

"Edward! Thanks for coming man. It means a lot to me." Jasper slurred over in my direction. I guess I would be driving us back to our apartment.

"Of course, you're my brother I wouldn't miss this for anything." Except for maybe Bella on my piano…

"Glad you could finally join us Edward." Oh Rosalie and her snide remarks, gotta love her. In my most mature way I stuck my tongue out at her and said, "Suck it Rose." She laughed and playfully punched me in the arm. Ow, damn I think that's gonna leave a bruise.

I noticed my father across the room. We made eye contact and he simply nodded before turning back to the conversation he was having. He never really forgave me for not going to medical school. He did not approve of my music and I am pretty sure he would stop talking to me all together if not for my mother.

As I watched the party get more animated I thought of Bella. She was crossing the same milestone as my brother tomorrow, only she was alone. She had no friends in Seattle yet and she was home with no one to share this with. I found myself determined to remedy that situation. I quickly said my goodbyes to my family. I promised Jasper I would come back to pick him up and take him home and proceeded to run to my car. As I approached her development I realized I didn't have anything to celebrate with. I pulled into the nearest 7-11 and found their most expensive bottle of sparklingsomthingorother, $11.99. Money had never been an issue in my family. In fact, I was the current owner of a rather large trust fund. I never felt comfortable in that world and promised myself I would never life off of the money from my parents. What if that's not good enough for Bella, she deserves so much more than this, than me.

I was certain Bella deserved more than me and tomorrow she would find that out, but tonight was mine. Tonight I would be selfish and take as much of her time as she allowed me to.

I did my best to shake off my feelings of doubt and finished the drive to her apartment. I didn't know which apartment she was in so I drove around until I found her car. I picked a door, raised my hand to knock and the door flung open.

It was a man leaving the apartment in a rush. He might have just been with Bella.

"Excuse me sir? Is this Bella's apartment?" He shook his head no and continued storming off.

I went upstairs and swiftly found myself at another door. I knocked, louder than I had meant to, and immediately heard a thud and a rather expressive expletive. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. I had found Bella. My breathing stopped as I heard her approach the door. I could hear her pressed against it, probably looking though the peep hole. The door knob began turning and my heart was beating out of my chest. I found myself in an Edgar Allen Poe story, I was certain my heartbeat would give me away.

**(BPOV)**

Fuck! Ouch!

I had been so lost in my own head that the knocking on the door threw me into a complete frenzy. I shot up and scrambled for a light only to find that the nightstand I had in my previous dwelling was not there. My arm reached out and took my body with it straight to the floor.

I pulled myself up, straightened myself out and made my way to the door. My first visitor.

It seemed a little late for a social call but I didn't exactly have anything better to do. I pressed myself up against the door and brought my eye up to the peephole. I immediately noticed the unlawful bronze hair and shifted my gaze to his sparkling green eyes. A hint of a smile was playing on his face and I wondered if he had heard my verbal indiscretions. Good Lord, I must be dreaming. This can't be real. He's so beautiful. Why is he here? Why am I having this inner monologue instead of opening the damn door?

I swung the door open and our eyes met. For a few precious seconds we were locked in each other's gaze. I could see every ounce of him and I felt completely naked in front of him. Oh no! What am I wearing, casually look down and make sure you're wearing pants. Yes! Pants! No! No bra.

"Stay right there." I pushed the door closed and ran to my room. I dug through the pile of clothes I had created on the floor and found an appropriate undergarment. Feeling better about life I returned to the door.

"Sorry about that, I heard something.. uh.. in the bedroom…yeah… anyway."I am such a lousy liar.

"What are you doing here? I mean it's great to see you Edward, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Well Bella, I was feeling pretty done with my family and I remembered about your big day tomorrow and I thought we should celebrate." He was wagging his eyebrows and holding up a bottle of something that resembled the Boone's Farm version of sparkling wine. It was still partially concealed by the 7-11 bag. It was perfect.

"Can I come in? Are you busy? Were you sleeping? I'm sorry I should've called first." Bell, don't let him in. I do not have enough self control to let him in. Shit, he ran his hands through his hair again.

"Sure, sure. Come on in. This is chez de Swan."

"Swan? Is that your last name? Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand to me and raised one side of mouth into a lopsided grin. Yummy.

The moment our hands touched I felt that same heat I felt from him earlier today. It felt like he was leaving a permanent mark on palm and I would forever be branded.

"This is really great Bella. Your apartment is beautiful." He looked at me in such a way that I could almost believe he was actually calling me beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry I don't have any furniture yet but feel free to pop a squat on my floor. Ooh! I have the perfect accompaniments to such splendid champagne." Thank you Angela! I ran into my kitchen gathered the items I needed and ran back, afraid I would wake from my dream and he would vanish. I returned to my living room and dropped all of the items on the floor before I sat down next to him. He smells so good. If I didn't believe in pheromones before I sure as hell do now.

"Bella, this is quite an offering you've brought. Red plastic cups, excellent, strawberry fruit rollups, delicious, and my personal favorite, Hershey's syrup. I'm glad to see you've managed to stock up on the necessities." His condescending tone made me want to punch him. Instead I gathered all of my sarcastic powers and fired back like something out of an old Sailor Moon cartoon.

"Mock all you want but when I am enjoying the best chocolate covered strawberry of my life and you're out on the street, don't look to me to fill your red plastic cup with sparkling yumminess." I finished by sticking my tongue out. I was feeling particularly mature. He chuckled at me, and I lost all my resolve. I giggled back and hoped I could watch him smile for at least a few more hours.

"Bella, this stuff is great. You are so completely different from any girl I've ever met. You just keep surprising me."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Then I winked at him. Did I really just say that? Did I really just wink? I smiled to myself recognizing the remnants of confident Bella from earlier that day. He smiled from ear to ear and opened the bottle of 7-11's finest.

After refilling our red plastic cups for the third time, we found ourselves literally rolling around the floor in hysterics. About an hour and a half had passed since he arrived and we were both feeling a little affected by the liquid gold Edward had brought with him. We spent the time talking mostly about me. I wasn't usually so quick to give up the Lifetime Movie Network of Bella's story but I just couldn't help it with Edward. I told him about my father and described to him the backwards relationship I had with my mother. I shared with him how scared I was to start interning tomorrow. I had only ever trusted a few people in my life. I was typically very guarded, but as I found myself opening up to Edward I felt like I had found someone worth risking safety and security for. Slow down there Bells. You've known the guy what, like 4 hours. He's just a guy and apparently cheap alcohol opened the vault. You cannot fall for someone this quickly. Not again. You cannot get hurt again.

Our most recent laughing fit began when Edward had managed to use the word automobile. I couldn't help it, I tilted my head to the side, channeled my inner Long Duk Dong and replied "Auuutoooomobiiiiile?" For a moment he just stared at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. For just a moment I was humiliated at the thought that he had no idea what I was referring to. Then he burst out into the loudest most beautiful laughter I'd ever heard. We laughed until I almost wet my pants. He suddenly sobered up and sat straight up.

"Chocolate covered strawberries."

"What?"

"Bella, you mentioned the best chocolate strawberries in the world. Do you have said strawberries or was it an empty gesture?"

"You don't need strawberries silly, that's was the fruit roll ups are for. Observe." I flashed what I hoped was a mischievous grin and grabbed a fruit rollup from the box. I used my teeth to open the strawberry goodness, my eyes never leaving his. The dazzling green was darkening and while I can't be sure it seemed a bit of lust was creeping into our PG evening. Not wanting to lose momentum I slowly peeled the chewy goodness from its plastic covering and rolled it up into a fruit cigar. His eyes watched me with intensity as I brought the rollup to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it and slowly pulled it out of my mouth. "Mmm, I love fruit rollups don't you?"

"Uh huh." Hah! I internally congratulated myself for reducing him to sounds. I reached for the chocolate syrup and dribbled just a little on the end of the rollup. I took a satisfying bite and could hear his breath hitch as I licked the chocolate that remained on my lips. What are you doing Swan? You cannot have sex with this man. You have just met him and you are not a slut, not a slut, not slut. Okay maybe a little slutty…

"Do you want some?" I proceeded to reach for the chocolate sauce when he suddenly lunged for me. Our lips crushed together and his taste mixed with strawberry and chocolate was almost too much bare, almost. He licked my lips and I parted them allowing him full access. Our tongues worked in unison as we shared what I would consider to be the best kiss of my life. He started to lean me down towards the floor. His arms were wrapped around my neck and waist while I used his hair to pull him closer to me. All too quickly he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should not have lost control like that. You just looked so delicious and I couldn't help myself. I should go. I had a really great time tonight."

"Oh. Ok, I guess it is getting late and I do have a big day tomorrow."

"I know you will be great, I would trust you with my life any day of the week." He pulled me into a hug and gently kissed the top of my head. I looked up to meet his gaze and was struck by his beauty and the sadness that lay there. He said goodbye to me like I would never see him again. I was becoming all too aware that the dream that was Edward may have just ended.

**If someone out there is reading my story please leave a review. I am new to the world of fan fiction and reviews are awesomeness. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**I, of course, do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**If anyone is still reading, I'm sorry I have taken so long to add this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 3

**(BPOV)**

I spent most of the night tossing and turning. I was able to narrow the reasons for my insomnia down to two main themes:

_1. Holy Shit! I am going to be a doctor tomorrow!_

_2. I wonder if he'll call me? Should I grow a pair and call him? Should I even be worrying about this I'm going to be a doctor tomorrow? _Repeat theme #1.

I finally decided to stop fighting with my own head and got up to start my day, my very important first day of the rest of my life. I slowly made my way into the dark kitchen and hit the button to start the coffee. I stood in the dark quiet kitchen listening to the bubble of my percolator. I was taking long slow breaths through my nose while the overwhelmingly delicious aroma overtook my grogginess.

_Hmm, if I'm ever on Inside the Actor's Studio I will tell Mr. Lipton that the sound I love most is my percolator_. _Then I will proceed to make up some crap about how it holds so much promise and hope as a symbol of the starting day. Man, I should write for_ _Hallmark._

I smiled to myself as I wandered to my bathroom to start the shower. The warm water was about the best feeling ever and remembering the events of last night merely heightened the sense of comfort I was feeling. Edward was some kind of wonderful, just like the movie, and I sincerely hoped we would cross paths again. As the now hot water pummeled the stress in my shoulders away I couldn't help but berate myself a little for liking Edward as much as I did. In the middle of my "don't be such a girl Bella" lecture the light bulb went off. _Got it! Pro/Con list baby! I am a genius. Or maybe I just watched that Friends episode with the fat ankles… either way I'm in._

I have used lists to help me make decisions in the past. I was certain that a careful study of the facts would help me decide to pursue Edward or to leave it alone and hope for a little serendipity. I decided I would go through the cons first.

1. I only spent a few hours with him. He could be a serial killer.

2. I don't need guy drama right now. I really need to focus on medicine.

3. Um… fat ankles?

_Time to move on to the pros:_

1. Those eyes.

2. That hair.

3. His smell.

4. His taste.

5. Him.

After much debate I decided the list wasn't going to be helpful in this particular circumstance. It had been a long time since I'd been with anyone and my libido was declaring mutiny on my brain.

As the hot water ran cold I reached for my towel and stepped out of my shower. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few minutes thinking over all of the moments in my life that brought me to this exact place and time. My parents' divorce, my failed relationships, my successful academic career, my amazing friends, every single second of my life has led me here. Since I was starting to like here I couldn't convince myself to regret once millisecond of my life if I tried. I took a long deep breath, decided to put my budding Edward obsession into the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet that was my brain, smiled, and prepared for my first day at Seattle Grace.

***********

Feeling exhilarated and scared shitless I forced myself from the warmth of my car out into the cool Seattle morning. I leaned against my car for support and I hoped I wouldn't throw up in the middle of the parking lot. I shook my head and quickly brought myself out of a fear induced stupor. Slowly but surely I started my journey towards the hospital entrance. As I stepped through the automatic doors I immediately noticed the nice, if not generically appointed, waiting room. There were a number of couches in a teal color matching the modern prints adorning the walls. The fluorescent lights created a mildly unpleasant glow but the comfortable furniture helped keep the sterile hospital feel at bay. The couches were of course accessorized with people, people waiting to be seen, waiting to be helped, or waiting for their loved ones.

I walked towards the front desk and encountered a nurse. She was sitting down reviewing a file- _actually I think it's the latest issue of Cosmo- _and popping her gum as loud as humanly possible. I cautiously approached and with my biggest smile introduced myself.

"Good morning! My name is Isabella Swan. I am star-" She cut me off before I could finish. In a display of exasperation she threw her arm up and pointed towards a door.

"All new interns report to room A109." Her eyes never left the magazine as she popped her gum loudly and sighed in irritation. I nonchalantly glanced at her name badge, Jessica, and made a mental note to avoid her at all costs. I approached the door, slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Inside I found a motley crew of new doctors sitting around a table staring at me. They quickly assessed me, decided I was another intern, and returned to their previously scheduled conversations. I noticed a tiny girl sitting on a love seat in the back corner of the room. We made eye contact and she waved me over to the open seat next to her. I approached carefully taking in as much as I could from my surroundings. I finally made it over to the love seat and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." My hand was outstretched to shake hands with the tiny girl. She rolled her big grey eyes at me and pushed my hand away.

"What_ever_. I'm Alice." She jumped off the coach and gave me a hug. Mildly stunned, I decided my best option was to stand very still. I am generally not a fan of others invading my personal space. She quickly introduced the other interns she was sitting was as Jasper, Mike, and Tanya.

"Sit." Alice ordered me to sit on the couch with her and I quickly obeyed.

"I was just filling everybody in on my lack of housing at the moment. Before I arrived in Seattle, the apartment complex I was moving to went up in flames, perfect right? Now I can't find another open apartment that isn't disgusting. I've been staying in a hotel for two weeks." She finished her story with a pout and before I could thoroughly think about the words coming out of my mouth they were out there.

"I have an extra room." Her eyes lit up and her entire face was filled with a beautiful smile. She really was quite stunning, her grey eyes and short black hair were striking against her pale skin. I suddenly felt a bit plain and pulled my hair forward just a bit. I used to do this a lot in high school. I have the habit of hiding mostly kicked but in new situations I still retreat some.

"YES YES YES!!!!!! We are going to have soooooooooo much fun." She starting bouncing up and down on the couch like some sort of derranged jumping bean and a part of me kinda wanted to smack her. Faster than I thought possible she leapt up, and gave me another big hug. I was more prepared this time and hugged her back. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face; I had just made a friend. Her expression turned very serious and she turned to face Jasper. She stuck her arm out and poked him in the chest.

"You are going to help me move."

"Yes Ma'am."

Alice started going on and on and on about furniture and decorations for our new apartment. Ugh, I liked Alice I really did but what was I getting myself into. The girl actually reached into her bag and pulled out paint swatches, _paint swatches!_ I listened while she excitedly debated the merits of teal versus aqua. The strangest thing started to happen sometime around her 5th shade of purple, I started to become interested. It was as if the pure unadulterated lust Alice held for all things beautiful was enough to pull me straight into the fiery depths of decorator hell.

As Alice spoke, I couldn't help but notice Jasper watching her like she was about to do the best magic trick anyone had ever seen. Jasper was attractive, okay he was kind of a Baldwin _(thank you Clueless for that random quip)._ He had shaggy dirty blond hair that hung in loose curls around his handsome face. His eyes were deep blue and just in case their ocean depths didn't pull you in his subtle southern drawl did the trick. His eyes gave him away, he was definitely crushing on Alice, hard.

Finally, as if sent from the gods above a man came through the door interrupting the merriment known as: interns making awkward conversation. To say he was handsome would be a gross mischaracterization. Between Alice, Jasper, and this newbie I wondered if I had accidently stepped into some cheesy soap opera. This man had golden hair and the most beautiful green eyes. There was something very familiar about his emerald eyes, they were stunning and completely alluring. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew this man. A wave of comfort and safety washed over me and I had to tear my gaze from him before he noticed.

"Good morning interns. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen chief of staff here at Seattle Grace. I will be your mentor, boss, and today, your tour guide. You will each be assigned a resident. That doctor will be your teacher and direct supervisor through this journey. "

The moment he spoke I knew how I knew him.

**(APOV)**

I did my best to focus on what Dr. Cullen was saying but my attention kept drifting back over to Jasper. Every time my mind wandered so did my eyes and they inevitably met his. We would smile, glare for just a second and continue pretending to pay attention. He was it, I was done, I just knew it. He was the Dolce to my Gabbana, and in this moment I knew we were meant to be together. I wanted him more than I wanted that new pair of Manolo Blahniks and I REALLY wanted those shoes... those beautiful black strappy... _enough with the shoe fantasies Alice, back the man fantasies._

Today was going as well as I hoped. I already met my new best friend, found a place to live, and secured my soul mate_._ _Damn. I. am. good._

I glared down at the ugly ass scrubs we were forced to wear and decided I could tweak them a bit to better flatter my figure. I looked over at Bella and decided I would do the same to hers. I don't understand why I had to look like shit just because I was studying to be a doctor. As if the pale green wasn't bad enough the fit was atrocious, it's a damn good thing I am such a fucking rock star.

Dr. Cullen was still prattling on about residents and rotations and whatever. Mostly, it just didn't matter. I was all over this doctor shit. I was top of my class and I could rock the socks off of any cadaver with my scalpel skills. As he continued on he finally got to the good part.

"Let's start with the interns who will be assigned to Dr. Dorian…" This is not my resident, cue staring at Jasper again.

"Okay, next we have Dr. Ross' group, when I call your name please head down to trauma 1. Dr. Ross will be waiting for you there. Let's see we have Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, Isabella Swan, and Mike Newton."

I flashed Jasper what I knew to be a wicked ass smile and he quickly returned it. Supply closet here we come. I looked over at Bella to flash her a yay we're working together look and she returned it with an eye roll. She subtly pointed back to Mike who looked like he just won the fucking lottery. I couldn't help but laugh and the angry glare from Bella only turned my chuckle into jubilant laughter. Jasper stood, offering me a hand up, which I of course took and motioned Bella to follow. She stood and rushed out the door. On the way out she gave Dr. Cullen an odd look. _Remember to ask her about that later._

Jasper, Bella and I were headed down to trauma 1 with Mike hot on our heels. I could practically feel the irritation rolling off Bella as she answered his incessant questions with mono-syllabic answers. I pulled on Jasper's arm till his ear was near enough to my mouth and I could whisper.

"10 bucks says Bella decks Mike before the end of our first day." If he knows what's good for him he won't take the bet. Jasper chuckled and it was the sexiest laugh ever known to man. He glanced back at the burgeoning relationship between Bella and Mike and took the bet.

"No way she hits him. He's annoying as fuck but she strikes me as the non-violent type. She'll channel her inner Ghandi and go on a Mike strike." He flashed me a smile that screamed sex along with a pinch of you're going to lose. _Ha! He has no idea who he's dealing with. _

**(BPOV)**

_Holy fucking irritating Batman!_ As we walked down the hall towards trauma room 1 Mike never stopped talking. Not. Once.

I did my best to remain polite without giving him any indication I was interested in his inane chatter. I glanced up towards Alice and Jasper and she's whispering to him. He chuckled and glanced back towards me and Mike the social r-tard. Instead of saving me they are eating this up. In all fairness if this shoe had been on Alice's foot I would be laughing my ass off all the way down the hall.

As Mike prattled on I let my mind drift to Dr. Cullen. I cannot believe it was him. I would recognize that smooth comforting voice anywhere. He was the one from the roller rink 100 years ago. He was the reason I was here. As I pondered this interesting twist of fate I was filled with a sense of _right_. Like I was supposed to be here with this man that inspired me so long along go. _Do I tell him? Would he even remember the broken little girl he helped? Would.._

Before I could complete my thought Mike busted out with the most ridiculous line ever.

"So, Bella, that means beautiful right? Maybe we could find a break room and I could show you just how beautiful you really are." He grinned and I could tell he thought it was sexy. It wasn't. I looked at him and was filled with pity. I almost suggested we try coffee first until he did it. He slapped me on the ass. Slapping me on the ass was equivalent to calling Marty Mcfly a chicken, I was forced to respond. Before I knew what was happening my knuckles were making contact with Mike's face. He screamed like a girl and I laughed.

"Ouch! What the hell Bella?"

Between laughs I managed to squeak out a response.

"Look Mike… maybe you're not a complete douche… (_yeah you totally are_)… but nobody puts baby in a corner and nobody slaps me on the ass… take your pick-up lines and your grabby hands somewhere else… and maybe we'll be friends. Cuz that noise you made... Oh. My. God. Hil-ar-i-ous." My laughter finally subsiding I looked Mike in the eye to determine his response.

Hurt briefly flashed through his blue eyes, followed by acceptance, and then amusement. He didn't think it was as funny as I did but I knew things wouldn't be weird between us.

"Sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away. I think it's the lab coat." He gave me sheepish smile and I pushed him in the shoulder letting him know all was forgiven. I returned my focus down the hall and noticed an odd exchange between Jasper and Alice. His head was hanging and Alice's shoulders were bouncing up and down in obvious laughter. I can't be certain but I think I heard her say, "Pay up bitch." This is going to be quite the experience.

****************************************************************************

After our orientation and hospital tour we were let go for the evening. Since the night was young we decided to take the opportunity to get Alice settled into my, our, place. Jasper had taken the bus to work this morning so Alice offered to give him a ride. Somehow, maybe because he was on his way to help her move, her motives seemed less than altruistic. I watched Alice lead him to a cute little yellow Porsche. The car fit Alice's personality to a T, tiny, bright, fast, and probably a little high maintenance.

After I sucker punched Mike we became fast buddies. It turned out he wasn't a bad guy when he stopped trying to woo me into a workplace tryst. Over the course of the day Mike revealed he had a pick-up truck and offered to help move Alice's stuff. Once we were all in we decided to make a night of it. Jasper, being from the area recommended a great pizza place and Alice declared she would be in charge of beer since we were helping her move. I gave them directions to my place and let them know I would be heading there to clear my stuff out of Alice's room.

On my way to my car I noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot. I felt an instant restriction in my lungs and my heart tightened like someone was securing a vice grip around it. I could feel my pulse increase and my cheeks flush. Before I could plant my feet to the ground they were carrying me towards the car. Then I did the strangest thing, I felt the hood of the car. _Still warm._ My heart raced at the possibility that Edward could be here. I looked around the parking lot and towards the hospital.

As I peered through the transparent glass at the entrance I scrunched my eyes up in an attempt to see all the people inside. For a fraction of an instant I thought I caught a glimpse of messy bronze hair. Before I could be sure the person disappeared behind the admittance area. I noticed my trembling hands were still on the hood of the car. Startled by my reaction I took a deep cleansing breath and walked away.

******************************

On my way home I tried my best to clear my mind of all things Edward. I rolled the windows down, found some obnoxious goat sacrificing song on the radio and turned it up as loud as I could stand in my attempts to drown out my traitorous thoughts. _Why did he have this effect on me? Stupid boy. _The music wasn't working so I decided it was time to call Emmett.

After my parents divorced things got uncomfortable at home. Renee, my mother, moved out leaving me and Charlie to fend for ourselves. As a kid I could look into my father's eyes and see the pain he was in. I tried to accept it when he threw himself into his job. I knew he didn't know how else to handle the feeling of rejection but I couldn't stop the intense loneliness that over took me. For a while I resented my father's job, not because it was taking him from me, but because he had somewhere to channel his pain. He seemed to forget that she left me too.

After months of moping and complete social withdrawal I made a decision that I didn't want my parent's problems to affect the way I lived my life. Around this time I grew closer to Angela and discovered I enjoyed spending time with her unbroken family. The more time I spent at Angela's house the more time I spent with Emmett. I quickly became his adopted sister and I loved having him in my life. Emmett looked out for me and supported me like I was his flesh and blood family.

I didn't want Emmett to feel responsible for me so I had put off calling him, probably longer than I should have. He was married now and had his own commitments without having to worry about me. I had only met his wife once or twice and it had not gone well. I would be lying if I said this wasn't hindering my desire to call Emmett. I truly did not want to cause any tumult in their lives.

I mentally kicked myself in the shin for letting my insecurities get the better of me. I knew Emmett loved me and would want me to call, so before I could convince myself out of it I found his name in my contacts list and hit send. As the call connected I was greeted not by a ringing sound but by a song, Jay-Z's Big Pimpin' blared through my cell phone.

"Hello?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the sound of his voice. It felt like home.

"Hey dickhead!"

"Belllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How the fuck are ya sis?"

"I am good Em. How are you and Rosalie?"

"Ya know, we are ALWAYS good." I could practically hear him wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he followed his remark with a boisterous laugh.

"So Bells, you finally in town?"

"I am."

"Is your apartment set, do you need any help moving anything?" _Oh, Em. Always looking out for me._

"I am all settled, thanks for the offer."

"Listen Bells, Rosalie and I are going to this little club Saturday night to watch her step brother perform. Why don't you come? We could get dinner first and catch up. Whaddya say?"

"That sounds great Em. I can't wait to see you, even if you are a complete schmuck."

"You know I love it when you're affectionate like that. I gotta go loser, Rosalie is… well… I gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah you do that. Call me Saturday with details?"

"Will do toots. Call me if you need anything?"

"I will, thanks Em."

"Anytime sis. Love you."

"Love you too."

And with that the call ended. It was a short call but talking to Emmett always lifted my spirits. He was just one of those guys that everyone liked. He could be rude and obnoxious but the moment he flashed a smile and revealed his cute as a button dimples all was forgiven. I was able to get all the way home without thinking of Edward and his stupid shiny Volvo. _I say fuck you stupid shiny Volvo! _Even with my underlying hostility I hoped he would call.

************************

Back at my house I rushed around trying to clean up for the company that would surely be here soon. Since Alice had been living in a hotel I can't imagine she could have too much stuff that needed to be moved.

Two hours later I had finished moving any straggler boxes out of Alice's room and was pouring chips into a bowl for our impromptu get together. I opened the fridge and there sitting on the top shelf like an evil temptress was the bottle of chocolate syrup. My insides melted as I remembered his kiss, it was like I had never been kissed before. I couldn't shake the feel of his strong capable hands on my waist and my hands in his soft hair. All too quickly I had my phone in my hand I was sending him a text message. As soon as I hit send I had buyer's remorse. I truly wished there was a recall option on text messages.

_Had a great time last night, hope to see you again soon. I still have chocolate syrup left ;). Bella_

The damage was done, the ridiculous message was sent. All I could do now was sit back and wait for his reply. _He would reply right? Of course he would I mean he kissed me the least he could do is send me a text message reply. _

I starting imaging the worst. What if does write back but says something like, "right and you are?" or what if he doesn't reply at all. After staring at my phone for about 30 seconds I considered chucking at the wall. _Wait, then I would need to spend money on a new one, maybe I could text him back and tell him my phone was stolen..._

I was startled out of my scheming by the knock at the door. I checked my ringer to make sure it was on full volume ring and vibrate, secured the phone in my right pocket, and mentally prepared myself for the night's festivities.

**A/N: Well there it is… reviews are better ****than a stupid shiny Volvo. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I, of course, do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 4

**(BPOV)**

I opened the door and was instantly struck by the amount of stuff sitting on the ground. I looked around for signs of life and when I couldn't see anyone I called for Alice. She popped out from behind a stack of boxes.

"Yeah?"

"Alice, is this everything?"

"Oh my God! Of course this isn't everything. Jasper and Mike are unloading the rest as we speak."

"Alice honey, I don't think this is all going to fit in here." She looked up at me with a confused pout.

"Well, can't we just get rid of some of your stuff?" Her bottom lip was stuck out and her eyes were huge. I almost argued with her, almost. Her lip began to quiver and I succumbed to hurricane Alice.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, let's start moving some of this inside. Alice! _One, two… five… eight_… there are ten boxes here marked shoes, what's actually in them?"

"Um… shoes." She placed the back of her hand on my forehead.

"Bella are you feeling alright? You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah, I've just never seem this many pairs of shoes outside of Nordstrom."

"Oh sweetie, you are about to get an education in the way of foot apparel." The mischievous grin on her face confirmed her words and without further questioning I picked up a box.

Mike and Jasper eventually unloaded everything from Mike's truck. Before long we were sitting in the living room surrounded by an obscene number of cardboard boxes. Feeling overwhelmed by the daunting task in front of us we decided to do what every sane person would do in the situation, we procrastinated. We broke out the pizza and beer and spent some time getting to know each other. Well, if I'm being honest we spent most of the time arguing over the song playing on my iPod. Everything was going well until Short Dick Man came on. I blushed hardcore and ran to change the song. Back at the ranch, Jasper, Mike, and Alice were rolling around on the floor in laughter.

"Well, that must be a sign to start unpacking."

Thankfully they quickly agreed and began opening boxes. Much to Alice's chagrin, Mike managed to open a box filled with lingerie. Mike held up the tiniest piece of satin I'd ever seen and Alice lunged. I honestly thought she was going to rip his head right off his neck. That was the end of boys and unpacking.

"Are you girls sure you don't need any more help unpacking?" Mike asked with a wiggle of his bushy blond eyebrows.

"Yes Mike, we're sure. Thanks for helping us get everything into the house." I looked over and noticed Alice and Jasper huddled in the corner. They were in the middle of an intense conversation and I looked away just as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

Okay, I was happy for my friend. Really, I was. Jasper was great and they were adorable but I couldn't stop the bubble of jealousy bursting in my stomach. My lips tingled with the memory of Edward and I checked my phone for the millionth time.

_No New Messages_. The damn thing was taunting me.

We walked the boys down to the car and said our goodbyes for the evening. Alice immediately grabbed my hand and pulled my ass back to the apartment at top speed.

"Alice! What the hell?"

"Bella we have much to discuss and I refuse to waste time outside. I have to unpack and I can't stand around waiting for your slow ass to get into gear." I tried to be offended but she was just so tiny all I could do was giggle at her fierceness.

"Okay Al, what do we have to discuss?" We started opening boxes and unpacking as she ran down the list of items for us to cover.

"Well Bella, let's start with me. Jasper asked me out. We are going out this Saturday." As the words came out of her mouth she started to do that bouncing thing again. I gently placed my hands on top of her shoulders to calm her.

"That's great! You two were so freakin' cute. Kittens and babies have nothing on you two. Saturday, huh? That actually works out really well. I have plans with an old friend Saturday. This way, no one will be left home alone." She smiled again and took the chance to go on and on about Jasper. She was clearly smitten and I couldn't blame her, Jasper was pretty great.

"Wait you have plans Saturday night? You have to let me dress you up! Pleasepleasepleaseplease! With whipped cream and a cherry on top!"

"Why the hell not Alice? New city, new look, right?"

"Right. Okay it's your turn to spill."

"What do you want to know? I think you'll find there's not much to spill."

"Oh I disagree missy. I want to know what you know about Dr. Cullen, besides his status as hottest boss ever. I want to know more about your plans on Saturday. I want to know why you've been obsessively touching your right hand pocket all night and I want your measurements. I plan on altering our scrubs."

"Where would you like me to start?"

"I like to go in order. Start with Dr. Cullenicious."

As Alice requested I started with our new boss. I told her all about my childhood and about my experience at the roller rink.

"Wow. Bella. Just, wow. This is like destiny or fate or some shit. This is like finding the perfect pair of shoes and then discovering they're on sale. Okay that takes care of numero uno. Tell me about Saturday. I need to know the plan if I am going to dress you appropriately." I was beginning to pick up on a case of ADD.

"That guy I told you about, Emmett? He lives in Seattle now with his wife. We are going to get some dinner and go to a bar or something after. What do you suggest I wear for such an exciting evening?" Alice shot up and flew into my room like a bat out of hell. By the time I got there Alice had more than half my clothes strewn around the room.

"Nope, these just won't do. Bella, we're going shopping. Don't argue. I think you know me well enough already to know there is no sense in arguing. This-" she motioned wildly with her hands over the pile of clothes "has to go. All of it."

"Al, be reasonable. We wear scrubs to work every day. I am not arguing I am just asking for a modicum of moderation."

"Can I decide what a modicum looks like?" She flashed that evil little smile again.

"Fine. Where do you want to go shopping?" I was hoping I could lead her down the path of designer clothes and away from the rest of her questioning.

"Nice try Bella. It's time for number three. What's up in the pocket? Are you hiding a baby squirrel or something?"

_Damn. _I wasn't opposed to telling Alice about Edward, I just didn't want to have to admit I had been rejected. If I told her the whole story, out loud, it would put an air of finality on my almost something with an almost perfect stranger.

"It's my phone. I was checking my phone, alright?"

"No, not alright bitchface. Why were you checking your phone. Don't lie to me and don't lie by omission. I'll know. I always know." Somehow I was sure she was telling the truth.

"Last night on my way into town I met a guy." Alice starting squeaking out a noise only dogs could hear and I continued to recall the details of my night with Edward. Everything was great until I got to the crux of her question.

"So the reason I've been checking my phone is… well… I sent Edward a text message and I've been waiting for him to reply. Now it has been hours and I'm pretty sure he is not going to reply and it sucks. It just sucks Alice. He was beautiful and smart and funny and he isn't going to write me back so can we just move on?" Without another word Alice reached over and enveloped me in a tender hug. She pulled away, gave me a knowing smile, and continued the conversation.

"So, what are your measurements? Those scrubs need some serious modifications. I will make us hot doctors if it fucking kills me." With that, the night dissolved into comfortable laughter and lots of unpacking.

**(EPOV)**

I loved Esme like a mother but she really needed to stop meddling in my life. I knew my strained relationship with my father hurt her and for that I was truly sorry, but that didn't give her the right to try and fix us. Once again she had conveniently forgotten to give Carlisle his dinner. As I am unable to deny her anything, I found myself on my way to the hospital to drop it off.

I wasn't looking forward to dealing with him on enemy ground. When we met at the hospital he held the power, it was his domain. Right now, all I wanted to say was "fuck you domain." I was not interested in having yet another fruitless conversation about how I was wasting my life with music.

_Maybe today I'll thank him. That will really piss him off. I'll look him right in eye, smile and say, "Thank you for providing me the parental angst I needed to write good music."_

I couldn't help the laughter that came as I pictured the look of surprise on his face.

If I really dug into the depths of my soul, I loved and missed my father. The emo kid buried deep down just wanted approval, just wanted to be a source of pride for his father. The fuck you all musician bad-ass in me wanted to kick him in the nuts. Of course the combination of the two made for one fucked up individual. I knew one day I would make peace with my father and thinking about Bella only made me want to mend the relationship sooner. She made me want a family and kids. I don't know if I wanted it with her, but I definitely wanted it with the idea of her and I wanted my father to be their grandpa.

_Too bad you're such a fucktard. _

In my insanity, I convinced myself that Bella would never be interested in me once she started working at Seattle Grace. I was afraid, that's right I said it, afraid. I knew she would start at the hospital and find people she fit with, people worthy of her time and attention, people not floundering their life away on a hopeless dream. She would inevitably meet my father and would find out I was a massive let down. Like a scared teenager, I let my fear of rejection rule my behavior and I didn't call Bella today.

I started to call her 100 times. I wanted to hear her voice and her laugh. I wanted to be the guy that asked her about her day. I wanted to be the guy she wanted to talk to everyday. I wanted to see her. I wanted to touch her again. I wanted to kiss her again. I just wanted.

As I approached the hospital it occurred to me that Bella might be there. I wasn't prepared to see her, not after I pussied out of calling her. I drove around the parking lot until I saw her car and no sign of her. This seemed like a good chance to make a run for it. I quickly parked my car and jogged towards the hospital. As I entered the waiting room I saw her round the corner.

Everything was moving in slow motion. I spun around, arms flailing, and lunged towards the nearest restroom. I can't be certain but I think I took out a small child. I pushed the door shut behind me and kept my eyes closed for a minute to collect myself. When I finally opened my eyes my gaze was met by three women standing near the sinks.

_Shit. Wrong restroom._

"Ladies." I did my best to charm them with my smile and velvety voice. For a moment I thought I had them.

"Perv. Get. Out."

With a sheepish grin I opened the door and peered into the waiting room hoping that Bella had already made it outside. Thankfully she was nowhere in sight and I left the women's restroom, not before shaking my ass a little, just for fun.

I strolled down past the admittance desk and winked at Jessica. She was a long timer at the desk and I knew she had a thing for me. It wasn't nice to lead her on but after all my fuck ups with Bella I needed to know my mojo wasn't completely gone. Jessica giggled at me and the sounds of her voice reminded why I never asked her out.

I approached the door to Carlisle's office, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey, your wife sent me with your dinner."

"Oh, I hadn't realized I didn't have it. Thanks."

"Yeah, here." I handed him the bag and he proceeded to place its contents on the desk. I started to leave when he called me back. So close…

"It looks like Esme packed enough for two. Why don't you have a seat and join me?" Of course she packed enough for two. I could guess Esme's motivations but Carlisle's were less obvious. I couldn't tell if he wanted to chastise me over dinner or just wanted to fatten me up for the post-meal slaughter.

"Um… I already ate?" _Damn it._ I was usually an excellent liar but there is no way he missed the questioning tone in my lame excuse.

"Fine. Tell Esme I said thank you. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." His voice dropped to a lower octave and his tone was full of sadness and sincerity. I couldn't be sure but this almost seemed like an olive branch. Not prepared to sit and mend all wounds I flashed him a genuine smile and told him he was welcome. I turned and left his office feeling surprisingly well. Maybe there was hope for us after all.

***********

I walked in the door to find my and Jasper's apartment empty. _I wonder if he's still at work._

I decided I would take advantage of the quiet and ran to get my guitar. I hadn't been inspired to write anything new recently. But I had a feeling that tonight would be the night. I began slowly strumming the strings. Before I knew what was happening a pattern started to form. I let the rhythm consume me and let my fingers determine the best course. I was just getting into the new melody when I heard my phone.

_Hm. Must be Jasper._

I opened the phone and nearly dropped it as I read the text message from Bella.

_Had a great time last night, hope to see you again soon. I still have chocolate syrup left ;). Bella_

I immediately started pacing around the living room. My fingers pinched the bridge of my nose as I decided what to do. I must have been pacing for so minutes when my phone rang scaring me out of my internal debate. It was Emmett.

"What up yo?"

"Emmett. What can I do for you tonight?"

"I'm calling to let you know we'll all be at the show this Saturday. I invited an old friend, I think you'll really like her."

"Whatever Em, not interested."

"Eddo I think you'll change your mind when you see her."

"Please don't set me up with your random friend. I don't need help getting a date."

"Listen Eddie, she's gonna be there. You can either be nice to her or you can be a douche. Your call."

"Goodbye Emmett."

"Ciabatta, peace out."

Despite Emmett's pestering I was grateful for the distraction from Bella. Unfortunately, the more time that passed the harder my decision became. I eventually decided to man up, bite the bullet, and write her back. I stepped out onto the balcony and held the phone in my hand as I tried to come up with my wittiest response.

_I'll bring the fruit roll ups this time._

_I really want to kiss you again._

_Let's play doctor together. _

_I've spent the day avoiding you and now I'm embarrassed that you have bigger balls than I do._

I stood and pondered until Jasper walked through the door. He came out onto the balcony and he was glowing, literally glowing.

"Jazz? Are you preggers?"

"No…"

"Dude, you're fucking glowing."

"Dude, I met the girl I'm gonna marry today. She is another intern at the hospital and she's amazing. I invited her to the show this weekend. Is it too soon to be in love? Shit she is just… too much."

Jasper went on and on about his soon-to-be-fiancé. He finally yawned signaling the end of his new girl rant. I looked down at the phone in my hand to check the time only to remember I never actually wrote Bella back. Clearly this was Jasper's fault so I smacked him on the back of the head, hard.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

I couldn't help but growl my response.

"Nothing. Goodnight."

I stalked off to my room, threw my phone into the pile of laundry on the floor and crawled into bed. I was sure to be haunted by another night of Bella inspired dreams.

**A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter so as a result it's probably a little shorter and not one of my favorites. I expect the next chapter to be at least part 1 of Saturday night and I am definitely looking forward to that. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading. I am a complete loser when it comes to updating regularly so I really do appreciate everyone who keeps reading. I also thank you for hanging in there with me despite my multitude of errors. Ugh, I swear I can put two thoughts together without mistakes when I try really hard. That being said, I don't currently have a beta so if anyone is still reading and is interested in helping me through my suckier grammatical moments please let me know. Okay, seriously, that is enough from me. **

**I, of course, do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 5

**(BPOV)**

The sun filtered in through my barely covered windows and I smiled. I had off from the hospital today. Not only did I have off today but I had plans. On my first weekend in a new city I had plans to go shopping with a friend, meet another friend for dinner, and see a little live music. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. Embarrassment filled my features when I noticed I had actually been bouncing up and down on my bed, a little. Okay, kind of a lot.

_Damn you Alice, damn you and your infectious little mannerisms straight to hell._

The smell of coffee filled my nose.

_I love you Alice. _

I really did enjoy having Alice around. I was worried about having a roommate but Alice and I just fit together. We complimented each other well and I felt lucky to have found her. She swears up and down she knew from the moment she saw me we'd be best friends. The little munchkin was wise beyond her years, even if she did resemble a member of the lollypop guild.

I slid out of bed and began the hunt for suitable clothing. I started tossing things over my shoulder in frustration and complete and utter dissatisfaction.

_God damn my clothes are really frickin' boring! How have I never noticed this before? How is it no one has ever told me I look like shit? It's like I've been walking around with a piece of spinach stuck in my teeth for the last 2 decades!_

I was fairly certain Alice had infiltrated my mind without even trying.

It really said something about my closet when my newly altered Alice original scrubs were the most flattering item I owned. Throwing on what I could find I started my way towards the bathroom. Unfortunately I never made it. On the way there I tripped over the most evil contraption ever invented, my damn cell phone. It was lying on the ground mocking me. I could almost hear its whiny little voice…

"Here Bella, Bella, Bella… you know you want to hold me and touch me… all the cool kids are doin' it…"

I scowled at the inanimate object before giving in to my baser impulses. Like the silly girl I am I scrambled to pick the phone up like it held the secret to eternal youth.

_Don't do it. Don't look… who the hell am I kidding?_

"Not me."

"Shut up you stupid cell." _Why am I talking to my phone, more importantly why did it talk to me first? Ugh._

I glanced down at the screen. No new messages, no missed calls, no incredibly hot musician pining over me. Nope, nada, zilch, zero, none. That's when something in my brain clicked. I decided to be over Edward. He clearly was not interested and quite frankly, I was tired of obsessing. There was really no good reason for me to sit and wait for some punk ass boy to call me.

_Fuck that! I'm a doctor and I am better than this! I am going to look hot tonight and find me a little fun. He probably won't be as beautiful as Edward… Gah! Shut up you! Okay, it's official, I've lost it._

I shook my head to disrupt my endless inner monologue. Deep down I was feeling good about my new found over-Edwardness, really I was. Of course I was disappointed he didn't call or text me back. Okay I was actually a little pissed about that, but whatever. Right? I could feel my resolve waver as my mind drifted to his hair. His hair would be my undoing.

_I need reinforcements._

"Alice! Get your little ADD ass in here!" Being the little psychic she is, she must have known I would need her. She was in my room in a heartbeat.

"What up ho?" She quirked her eyebrow at me and patiently waited for my response.

Without saying a word I stuck my iPod on the player and found the perfect song. I threw Alice my best, "you know you wanna dance with me" look as the opening beats to Jumpin' Jumpin' blared through my Harmon Kardons. Without hesitation Alice broke out into song and dance. It didn't surprise me that she needed little to no convincing to get her groove on. We both began singing at the top of our lungs into our microphones of choice. I wielded my remote control while Alice used a spoon she brought from the kitchen.

"Ladies leave yo man at home, the club is fulla ballas and they pockets full grown! And all you fellas leave yo girl with her friends cuz it's 11:30 and the club is jumpin' jumpin'!"

I could feel all my worries melt away. Just being in Alice's presence was affecting me. Her effortless confidence was rubbing off and I was reveling in it. We were on the same wavelength and I was so thankful to her for that.

We took turns doing our best Beyonce impression (pre-Single Ladies: what is up with the weird bird move she does in that video?). For such a small person Alice could accomplish some serious bum shaking. We were both completely lost in out booty droppin' until an unexpected noise broke our concentration. It was a distinctly masculine voice and he was clearing his throat. We both stopped mid drop. The awkward position caused me to land right on my ass.

_Of course, if it's someone here to kill me I can't even run cuz I'm on the floor._

"Ahhhhh!" Alice and I let out equally ear piercing screams as Jasper broke into hysterics.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies. I came by with breakfast." He waved a non-descript looking bag around and the smell of chocolate and pastry wafted in my general direction. Jasper was forgiven.

"I knocked and no one answered, of course now I know why. The door was unlocked so I let myself in. You should really keep that thing locked. I could've been a crazy person. Of course the moment I caught wind of the crazier people serving each other booty drops my crazy ass would've been Out. The. Door." He smirked at his own cleverness and leaned against the door frame. He really was sexy. I would have to remember to give Alice a high five for scoring a piece of that.

While I was internally forgiving Jasper (and well, let's be honest, checking him out) Alice was sending him a death glare. She had a fierce scowl on her face as she stalked towards him and ripped the bag from Jasper's hands. She peeked inside and returned her unrelenting gaze to his baby blues.

"Hm….. Chocolate croissants huh? I suppose you think you're pretty slick."

"Why yes Ma'am I do." A lazy grin spread across Jasper's face. He knew he had her.

Alice took one of the pastries out of the bag and threw the rest to me. It was actually more like at me and since I wasn't expecting it, it nailed me in the face. I watched as she brought the tasty treat to her lips and took a big bite. Her mouth was still full as she started speaking.

"Howly Shit, Shjasper these are thwucking incwedible!"

"I know Alice. Truth is I couldn't wait until tonight to see you and my Mom taught me never to show up empty handed."

"What did she say about showing up uninvited?" Her words were snarky but her tone was sweet. It was clear she was flattered by Jasper's gesture. While I could no longer see the look on her face I could tell she was smiling ear to ear as she peered up into his pretty eyes.

I averted my own stare so as to not intrude on their intimate moment. I sincerely hoped they would find their way out of my bedroom before the lovins began.

"Bella, we are going shopping today. How's an hour from now?" Jasper gave her a meaningful look and nudged her arm.

"2 hours?" I could hear the smile in Alice's voice.

"Sounds like a plan Alice. Could you do me a teensy tiny favor?"

"Anything Bells."

"Could you and Jasper maybe spend your two hours in your room?" Alice giggled and nodded as she pulled Jasper from the room. He turned and winked at me. I prepared myself for a long morning.

********************

3 and a half hours later I was holding on for dear life while Alice utilized every ounce of horsepower her yellow Porsche had to offer.

"Alice the mall isn't going anywhere."

"Your point? Oooh! I love this song!" Britney Spears, of course. I really wanted to roll my eyes but the catchiness of the song was overtaking my better judgment. In all fairness I know I have some embarrassing things on my iPod. Can we all say, "Hangin' Tough?"

She blasted If U Seek Amy through her souped up speakers and she hunted for a parking spot. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was a lion hunting her prey. She suddenly turned the radio down and got a glazed over look in her eyes. Without warning she jerked the car to the right. Sure enough someone was pulling out of a space only a few spots from the entrance.

"Damn Alice."

"What can I say? I'm fucking gifted."

"I bet Jasper thinks so."

"Bitch."

"Ho."

"Love you Bella."

"Love you too Alice."

"Okay Bella, out of the car before I drop your ass off at Walmart." She leaned over and punched me in the arm. Hard. Her hands were small but I was certain I would find a bruise tomorrow.

"Alright, alright, there is no need for profanity. Actually there is something exciting about being able to buy ice cream and fuzzy pants in the same store. That is like a perfect night right there."

"Uh huh." She was less than convinced.

After countless stores and many hours I had a new "hot doctor" wardrobe and Alice had a perfect "date with a hot doctor" outfit. The only thing left to purchase was my "single and sexy in Seattle on a Saturday" outfit. Alice enjoyed naming each outfit and drum roll please: apparently Alice has an affinity for alliteration.

Feeling defeated we decided to go into one more store. We saved this store for last in hopes that it would be THE store. I walked through the bright open entrance of Nordstrom, my feet gliding along the polished floor. It was in these moments that I really felt like a full on girl. We were strolling towards the dress collection, giddy grins adorning both our faces, when we saw it. We both stopped dead in our tracks and let out a simultaneous sigh. There it was, sitting on a rack, spotlight shining on it. A Herve Leger dress. This was undoubtedly the little black dress to end all other little black dresses. It was a little more risqué than my tastes usually allowed but it was too perfect to pass by. The moment I tried it on, I knew it was the one. It fit me like a glove. The material wrapped around me in horizontal panels enhancing my cleavage, shrinking my waist, and perfectly displaying my hips and butt. It had perfectly capped sleeves and a square neckline to flatter my collarbone. Alice walked in the dressing room as I was checking myself out in the mirror.

"Bella, wow, just, wow. I am really glad we are throwing all of your shit clothes away. You look hot."

I blushed furiously but couldn't disagree. Not only did the dress fit well but the boost in confidence it provided was clearly displayed in my smile.

I changed back into my blech clothes and carried my prized possession up to the register. While at the checkout counter Alice came up behind me carrying a pair of sexy Valentino heels. I almost sent her away, after all they looked like a hospital visit waiting to happen, but I figured I was doctor and could bandage my own sprained ankle. The shoes were hot and I needed them. Before I could over think the very large number flashing on the display I handed the girl my credit card and decided I would not succumb to buyer's remorse.

We finally made it home with only a couple of hours to spare before our respective nights out. I took a quick shower and found myself at the mercy of Alice. She had hair dryers and curlers and makeup and things I had never seen before. She quickly flitted around me curling my hair and applying my makeup. Soon she was jumping up and down, clearly proud of her work. She wouldn't let me look until I was fully dressed so I ran into my room to slip on the perfect outfit.

"Bella are you dressed? You better not be looking in a mirror without me!"

"Come in Alice, I haven't looked yet."

"You better not have bitch, I'll cut you."

She came in and dragged me over to my full length mirror. Alice had gotten dressed while I was finishing up and I couldn't believe my eyes as we stepped up to the mirror. Our jaws hit the floor as we checked ourselves out.

"Alice, we look hot."

"Bella dear, this is so much more than hot. This is perfection. I dare any man to resist you."

"Jasper is not going to know what hit him." We both squealed in delight, I swear I NEVER squealed before Alice, I never even knew my voice could make that sound.

There was a knock at the door signaling Jasper's arrival and serving as my cue to get going. I stepped out of my apartment locking the door behind me. I couldn't stop the skip in my step as I headed to my car. I impressed myself as I made it all the way to my car without so much as a wobble. I felt unstoppable.

I got in my car and took my time driving to the restaurant. I spent the minutes thinking about Edward I mean Emmett. Yes, definitely Emmett. This was an Edward free zone.

Just thinking about Emmett's caring and boisterous personality warmed my heart from the inside out. The thought of receiving an Emmett bear hug induced a brief but ecstatic giggle. I loved my dad with my everything I had and was fiercely loyal to him. After mom left I missed feeling like I was part of a complete family. Angela and Emmett's family took me in, no questions asked and I loved them for it.

Too many people treated me differently after the divorce. They would be especially nice to me or they would take extra time to coddle me. I hated feeling like a weakling people had to walk on eggshells around. Emmett did no such thing. He immediately discovered his talent for making fun of me and never held back. He teased me and joked around with me about everything. When I was around him I never felt like a social leper made of porcelain. He was born to be a big brother and I was all to glad to give him a second sister to use his abilities on. He looked out for me and stood up for me and I will always be grateful to him.

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant we were meeting at and sat in my car for a few moments collecting my thoughts. I loved Emmett with my whole heart but his wife….eh. She was… well… kind of bitchy. In all fairness I never spent an abundance of time with her but nothing about her made me want to. I hoped that being closer to her family would somehow help to smooth out her edges. Despite how I felt about her, I wanted things to go well tonight. After much internal cheerleading I figured out how to best handle the Rosalie situation. I needed to be awesome-o Bella. I needed to be the best version of myself and win her blonde ass over. I wanted her to like me. I was the town newbie and while Alice and company were more than I could've hoped for I craved a connection to home. I wanted to be near someone who knew all of me, not just the newest version.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, looking for cracks in the Alice perfected façade, grabbed my bag and stepped out of my car. As I approached the restaurant I could see Emmett and Rosalie huddled together in a booth. Their expressions filled with all the love in the world.

_Rosalie had to be good people to earn Emmett's love and return it so completely._

For just a moment I could feel a tightening in my chest. Despite my status as a strong independent woman I longed for someone to share my life with. The hold on my heart increased and my stomach flipped when I thought about sharing it with Edward. The pain slowly shifted to self directed anger. How could I have been so stupid? I only just met him, how could I even think about putting his face on the man I wanted to spend forever with. But there it was, his face was firmly planted in my brain and it pissed me off. I could only hope that after tonight I could let go of all things Edward.

**A/N: So I really wanted to get to the Saturday festivities but I just got a little carried away and then I had really hard time finding a good stopping point. I know this chapter is sort of fluffy but the storm is coming. The next chapter will cover dinner with Emmett and the all important live music event of the year. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Allow me to take a moment for a shameless plug. I entered Bethaboo and TheEdwardEmmett's Make it Count Contest. My story is called From Peanuts to Proposal. Check it out and if you like it, voting opens up at the end of the month. A huge shout out to IcelandGirl812 and Clancy67 your reviews make me smile. A lot. Actually everyone who leaves a review makes me smile. :)**

**BTW - It's late, please excuse my errors. **

**I, of course, do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 6

**(BPOV)**

I entered the restaurant and Emmett's eyes immediately found mine. A face splitting grin spread across my face and was quickly mirrored by his sparkling smile. He rose from his seat and ran over to greet me. The moment he reached me he wrapped his enormous arms around me and picked me up. I giggled as he spun us around and squeezed even tighter. I think he only broke one maybe two ribs this time.

His bear hug was exactly what I needed, warm, tight, and a piece of home. He gently set me down and as soon as my feet hit the floor he took a step back to take in my appearance. His eyes widened and he leaned in, getting very close to my ear. Unfortunately for my ear canal Emmett doesn't have an inside voice. His whisper nearly ruined my hearing for life.

"Bells, shouldn't you be wearing something over that dress, like, I don't know, a parka maybe."

All eyes turned on our not so private conversation. What did I do in response? You guessed it, I blushed.

"Emmett. Shut. Up." I smacked him on the back of his ogre sized head and pushed him towards the table.

"I'm just saying that dress doesn't leave much to the imagination. Sometimes I forget you're not my little Bells anymore. It's hard for me not to be protective of you, especially when your boobs are hanging out." He threw me a sheepish smile that was all dimple and playfully nudged my shoulder. I squeezed his arm in return letting him know that all was forgiven. I would always appreciate the way he looked out for me.

_That reminds me, I really need to give Angela a call._

We reached the table and my eyes were trained on the basket of bread.

_Time to grow some balls Bella, look the demon right in the eye._

So I did, look it in the eye that is. I lifted my chin and met her annoyingly perfect blue eyes. She nodded in a sort of welcome.

"Bella."

"Rosalie. It's good to see you again." She almost smiled and I felt like I had won round 1. Sure it was a small victory but I knew I was going to have to take what I could get.

The evening started off quietly, Emmett asked me all the right questions. He asked me about my apartment and life at the hospital. I took advantage where I could and pulled out my wittiest remarks. The conversation flowed between Emmett and me while Rosalie sat back and watched. I got my first glimpse into the real Rosalie when the waiter came over and took her order.

"I'll have the porterhouse and a loaded baked potato with extra butter."

_Hm… I guess she's naturally skinny. Bitch._

As soon as Emmett and I ordered the conversation turned and things got good.

"So Bells, you still clumsy?"

"Oh, I don't know Em, you still running around naked?"

He spit out his mouthful of tea and I'm pretty sure the big gummy bear blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Rosalie quirking an eyebrow, sprouting a smirk, and tilting her head in question.

"Bella, please continue. This sounds like something I should know about my husband."

"Bells, don't you dare. I love you like a sister, show some loyalty." He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and batted his eyelashes. _Sorry Charlie, I'm going in._

"Oh come on Em, don't be such a fuddy duddy. Have you really never told her about your summer of nakedness?"

"No Bella he hasn't, but I sincerely hope you're about to." Emmett grumbled a few more futile protests but I knew he would get over it relatively quickly. After all, I saw an easy in with Rosalie and I wasn't about to miss it.

"Well, it was the summer after his senior year. Em decided he no longer wanted to feel restrained by clothing and declared it the summer of nakedness. As long as we weren't in public he was naked, a friend's basement, kitchen, backyard, whatever. Naked, naked, naked. There were many priceless moments but my favorite by far has to be his nekkidscapade at the beach."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you stop right now." His jaw was clenched and his eyes were tight but I could see the corners of his lips pulling up in the smallest hint of a smile.

"Don't you dare." Rosalie quickly responded as she gave Emmett a swift kick under the table. Rosalie had a huge smile on her face and motioned for me to continue. I couldn't help but give myself an internal high five. I was winning her over.

"Where was I? Oh right, the beach. We used to hang out at this secluded beach called West End 2. We would sneak down there after dark and just hang out for hours. Well, one night during the summer of nakedness Emmett got inspired to drop trough next to the life guard tower. I swear his sister nearly clawed her own eyes out. He was standing right in front of me, thankfully facing away, and his ass was so pale I thought he still had his underwear on. There is not a proper shade of white on the color wheel to describe the pastiness that was Emmett's ass. He started running around the beach like a fool waving his arms around and screaming nonsense. But then.." I had to take a breath, it would take a lot of concentration to finish this story without falling into a fit of laughter.

"Okay so then, from the dark, comes the girliest scream anyone has ever heard. We all turned in time to see naked Emmett fly over a rope that had been tied about 18 inches off the ground. All 6'3'' of naked dimwit landed face first in the sand while his leg stayed tangled up in the rope. He was laughing and shouting profanities, the rest of us nearly peed our pants watching it all unfold. The next day he showed us all his bruise, I still to this day have never seen anything like it."

By this point we were all in hysterics. Tears were running down my face and Rosalie was gasping for air. Even Emmett had joined in the festivities and his laughter was enough to draw the entire restaurant's attention to our table.

"Em, sweetie, I love you but that was the funniest fucking thing ever."

"Oh Rose, you know what it does to me when you say the f word." Without skipping a beat Rosalie slapped his chest and rolled her eyes. She really was his perfect match.

The rest of the night went by exceedingly well. Rosalie and I really hit it off and by the end of the night we were making plans to get together again, without Emmett. Before I could protest Emmet handed the waiter his credit card and paid for dinner. I scowled at him and he replied with a sugary smile. I was about to try and slip him some money when Rosalie started talking about the show we were going to. Apparently it was her step brother and he played at the same bar every week. He always drew a crowd so the bar owner paid him well to keep him coming back.

In lieu of parking two cars at the bar I decided I would leave my car at the restaurant and ride with Em and Rosalie. He led me towards his car and I was met with a gigantic Jeep. I looked down at my short dress and high heels and cringed at the thought of having to climb in and out of the beast.

"Damn Emmett, this is quite the upgrade from your 1988 Honda Civic."

"No kidding, my frank and beans were tired of being sat on."

"On that note…" Rosalie cooed as she gracefully climbed into the jeep. I was starting to like her quite a bit, even if she was a perfectly skinny bitch.

We pulled up to the bar and the place appeared to be packed. People were hanging out around the entrance and the line seemed to stretch from the door to the end of the block.

"Wow, are we even going to be able to get in?"

"Don't worry about it. My brother always puts our names on the list."

With that Emmett had the beast valet parked and we headed past the line and directly to the bouncer. Rosalie sauntered right up to the poor man and his jaw dropped. His eyes going directly to her bust line.

"We're on the list, it should be three under the name McCarty."

"Uh, y-yes ma'am. Go right on in." She flipped her hair strutted into the bar like she owned the place. We followed her in and I stayed close as she approached a section marked VIP. She sat at a table with a reserved sign on it and six chairs around it.

"Are there other people joining us?"

"Yeah, my other brother is meeting us here with a date. Actually, here they come now."

I turned around and my eyes bugged out of my skull. I started to open my mouth to speak but I couldn't get the words out fast enough. A tiny girl had jumped me, nearly knocking us both to the floor.

"Bella!"

"Alice! What are you… Oh my gosh! Jasper are you Rosalie's sister?"

"Guilty as charged."

"I may be his sister but I refused to hang on to that stupid accent. We only lived in Texas for like two years and that was about a hundred years ago. You sound ridiculous."

"Oh sis, you know this just suits me."

"Whatever." Their words were snarky but they carried the kind of love that only siblings can have for each other.

"Bella this is so perfect! I had a feeling we would meet up tonight. Might I add, you still look fucking fierce."

"Why thank you. You look pretty damn hot yourself. I am not sure if that lipstick is quite Jasper's shade though." Jasper grinned and wiped the stray pink from the side of his lips.

I wasn't a big believer in fate but it was pretty hard to write this all this off as coincidence. It was amazing that after all this time none of us had figured out how connected we all were. I couldn't believe we had all missed this. I thought back to the previous times I had encountered Rosalie and she never had her family with her. I don't remember her ever talking much about them either. I wondered how much Jasper had told Alice.

_I guess it doesn't much matter. We all know everyone now._

I smiled at my own conclusion and felt warm watching so many of my closest friends together. We all meandered over to the table and took our seats. Alice sat to my right and the remaining chair was to my left. The conversation flowed effortlessly and soon enough so did the booze. I order my usual, a Long Island Iced Tea. I didn't drink often but when I did, I liked to be efficient about it. No pussy footing around with a demure glass of wine. I motioned for the waitress to bring me a replacement before I started my first one. I was determined to have a damn fine time tonight.

A man from another table approached us as I was greedily slurping down my drink.

"Hey guys, is that chair being used?" Rosalie quickly answered.

"Yeah it is." He took in her harsh tone and immediately retreated to his own table. I was glad not to be on the receiving end of that anymore. I had a feeling that Rosalie was wildly loyal and once she let you into her inner circle you were in for life. After tonight, I'd like to think I had made it in.

"Who else is joining us?" Alice chimed in. She had a drink in one hand and Jasper's crotch in the other. I couldn't contain my eye roll.

_One drink down, one to go. Damn that won't do. Where's the waitress I need another one. _

"Oh, that's for Edward. He usually joins us after his set. It's really annoying. All of his little groupies fawn over him like he's God's gift to pussy."

I took in an involuntary gasp of air and began choking on my drink. My mouth tried to expel the precious liquor but I was having none of that. _Where the hell is that waitress?!_

"Bella are you alright?" _Oh, Alice always the observant one._

"Yeah, I'm fine. If you see the waitress, flag her over. I need another drink." I did my best to keep my voice steady despite the nagging sensations still burning in my throat. Had I really heard her right? Did she really say Edward? No way it was the same Edward, my Edward. I could feel my stomach churn at the possibility of it. I was supposed to be letting him go, I looked fucking hot! I was not supposed to be wondering if Rosalie's Edward and mine were in fact the same person.

_No, you will not pine over him. You will not think of him every time you hear that name. Now finish your drink and have some fun. Hell yeah!_

I gulped down the rest of my drink and motioned to the waitress to bring me another. I did my best to slide back into the conversation but my mind was elsewhere. I nodded in the right places and added a, "yeah" or "uh huh" where appropriate. I caught Alice watching me suspiciously but I refused to meet her gaze. The lights blinked indicating the show would be starting shortly. I prepared myself for the relief that would surely come when I saw Rosalie's step brother. The VIP table was situated fairly close to the stage and I could hear the strumming of a guitar from back stage. Not long after the MC came out to the mic.

"Good evening ladies and gents. Thank you all for being here. Tonight's act is a regular around here so without further adieu, I give you Edward Cullen!"

_No shit. No fucking shit. Uh uh, no way. It must be some other Edward Cullen. _

He strolled out on stage expertly wielding a Taylor guitar. Once at the mic he stopped and pulled the guitar into position. The stage was dark but the silhouette of his hair was so distinct it might as well have been a fucking landing strip. When the spotlight finally reached him I felt every muscle in my body tense and relax all in the same instant.

_Damn it all to hell. He's hotter than I had remembered._

I could definitely feel the effects of my drinks and it was making me a little horny, well a lot horny. In an attempt to quell the drunken sorority girl within I started to recite all of the organs, bones, and muscles in the male body. That worked for about two seconds. I took a deep breath and allowed my eyes to peruse his perfect body. My already aching muscles groaned at the sight of him. He was wearing a dark gray button down shirt, black slacks, and a pair of beaten up Chucks.

De-li-ci-ous.

His sleeves were rolled up to reveal his painfully beautiful forearms and the top two buttons on her shirt were undone. There was just enough of his chest and collarbone peeking out to make my fingers wiggle in anticipation. His neck looked scrumptious and I followed the line of it until I reached his face. I had to close my eyes for a moment. His beauty was almost too much for my drunk brain to comprehend, almost. I finally opened my eyes and focused on his chin. He had allowed just the right amount of stubble to grow over his chiseled jaw and his lips were pink and full. My mouth filled with the memory of his taste.

_Don't look at his eyes. You can still get out of this if you don't look at his eyes. Oh, don't look at his hair either… that would definitely be bad. _

Like the deflowered girl in a horror movie I went into the basement. His head was tilted down and he was looking at the crowd up through his long lashes. His green eyes were sparkling, he truly looked like he was in his element. Like the glutton for punishment I was I took in the last bit of him, his don't you wanna fuck me hair.

_Yes please._

I could feel my stomach tighten and my knees weaken. I hated myself for the effect he had on me but I was powerless to it. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse the bastard started to sing.

Ung.

I had to grip the bottom of my chair to keep from falling out of it. His voice was deep and smooth but gravelly and masculine all at the same time. Honestly, it made me want to jump up on the stage and do very inappropriate things to him.

"Bella?" The sound of Rosalie's voice brought me from my ogling.

"That's your brother?"

"Step brother."

Alice had obviously noticed my slack jaw and was nudging me in the side.

"What the hell Bella?"

"Alice, that's him. That's can't return a fucking text message Edward. Which would be fine, if he didn't look so positively edible, but he does, so it is the opposite of fine! Arrgh!" My words came out in a garbled mess and I growled in frustration, alerting the entire table to my predicament. Alice's eyes widened in understanding and she ordered me another drink from the waitress.

"We can go if you want to. Do you want to get out of here?"

"No Alice, I need to stay. He can just go stick his thumb up his ass. I am not going to let him ruin my night."

"That's the spirit Chiquita! Remember, you are one fierce ho!"

"Yeah! I'm a ho!" The amount of alcohol I had consumed disabled my volume knob. _Oops, that didn't come out quite right. _

I shook my head and willed away the blood that had filled my cheeks. Emmett started to ask what was going on and bless her, Alice cut him off. She steered the conversation away from me and I loved her for it. They all sat and watched Edward play through his first few songs. I sat and tried not to instantly combust. Edward paused to take a sip of water and both a chair and a piano were brought on stage.

Edward ran a hand through his dampened hair and returned to the mic.

"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight. Many of you know what the chair means…" He was interrupted by screaming women, they must have known what the chair was for. He chuckled, I swooned. _Shit._

He made his way over to the piano bench before continuing.

"For those who don't know, allow me to explain. During my first show here, I brought a bachelorette on stage. It went so well, it has kind of become a tradition around here." He seemed so much more confident on stage. It was like he left all of his worries and insecurities in the green room.

"So now, in every show, the wait staff chooses a member of the audience to come up on stage and I get to serenade a beautiful woman." He flashed the audience a crooked grin and I could see every woman in the place drop her panties to the floor.

He played the Jeopardy theme song on the piano while the wait staff wandered around the bar looking for a victim. I ducked my head down and rolled my shoulders in an attempt to disappear. All was going according to plan, until I felt it. A hand was firmly placed on my hunched shoulder. The spotlight found us and I began furiously shaking my head back and forth.

"I got one!" The waiter seemed please with himself. I wondered how pleased he would be if I kicked him in the nuts.

"No please!" I let out a strained whisper but it fell on deaf ears. I allowed myself a quick look at the stage and saw Edward peering at us trying to get a glimpse of the girl he would be singing to. I stood to escape the spotlight and the waiter mistook it as acceptance. He pushed me towards the stage and I could feel every eye in the place trained on me. My face was burning and my hands were trembling. Thankfully I carried my drunk high heeled ass all the way to the stage without tripping. I finally made it to the steps of the stage and slowly made my way up them. The club roared in applause.

I lifted my head and finally met Edward's gaze. His jaw dropped and his green eyes widened. He took in an audible gasp as his eyes wandered from my face to my toes and back up again. All I could do was lamely lift my hand and scrunch my fingers into a tiny wave. Edward rose from the piano bench and headed towards me. He finally reached me and took my shaking hand in his. He guided me past the chair and to the side of the baby grand. My face only grew warmer when he brought the mic to my lips.

"Tell everyone your name." His eyes were full of apology and it took every ounce of strength in me not kiss him or kick his ass. In that moment, either one would have been equally satisfying. I finally composed myself enough to clear my throat and respond.

"Bella."

"Beautiful." He almost whispered it. Unfortunately, it was right into the microphone and the crowd responded with an obscene number of cat calls.

_Could this get any worse? I just had to ask._

Of course it could.

He stepped towards me until my back was pressed up against the piano. He was so close I could feel his chest press to mine when he inhaled. He smelled divine and I hoped he would get closer. He brought both of his large, warm hands to my waist and slowly slid them to my hips. The electricity between us was undeniable and I could feel myself growing increasingly aroused. He squeezed my hips tighter and began to lift me up. Our bodies slid together in the most sinful of ways as he gently placed me atop the baby grand. He was standing between my legs and his eyes were looking deeply into mine. I couldn't tell what secrets they held, but I knew I needed to find out. He seemed to suddenly realize we had an audience, who were in fact enjoying the show, and abruptly spun around heading back towards the bench.

He started to sing some sappy love song. I was too dazed to really take in his words.

_What the hell? He'd have to call someone before he could sing that kind of shit to them. _

I rolled my eyes at his crooning, hopped off the piano and stepped up to the mic. He stopped singing and the look of surprise on his face was priceless.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am going back to my seat for another drink. Edward, if you'd like me to come back on stage just text me. See look" I flashed him my cell "my phone is on, it works. You own one right?" With that, I stormed off stage. The bartender handed me a drink and I found a quiet hallway to drown myself in. In the distance I could hear Edward stutter into the mic.

"Uh, ex-excuse me for just a moment."

**A/N: I left it there. I know I deserve to be tarred and feathered. Thanks for reading, Edwards serenades readers who leave reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yup, I suck at regular updates. In my defense I work in public education and the end of the year sucks. When we last left our fierce ho she was downing a drink in the hallway and Edward was on his way.**

**Sunshine and rainbows and Spaghetti O's to Erica. She is the reason the chapter is done. **

**I don't usually throw songs in with my chapters but I was awake most of last night and two songs came on the ipod that I just really liked and thought were a good fit. **

**I own neither the songs nor the characters. I do however own an addiction to sing-a-longs.**

* * *

Chapter 7

_**Song for Bella and Edward – Ugly Side by Blue October**_

_I'm able to breathe a sweet relief_

_Now that you're here for me_

_A northern degree dove into me_

_Now I'm recovering_

_I only want you to see_

_My favorite part of me_

_And not my ugly side_

_And not my ugly side_

_**Song for Alice and Jasper – I'll Back You Up – The Dave Matthews Band**_

_And your lips burn wild_

_Thrown from the face of a child_

_And in your eyes_

_The seeing of the greatest view_

_Do what you will, always_

_Walk where you like, your steps_

_Do as you please, I'll back you up_

**(APOV)**

_I fucking love Mondays. I do. I truly do._

People think I'm crazy for loving Mondays, but I don't give a shit. Monday is the beginning of the week. It holds nothing but anticipation and possibility and beginnings. This Monday was shaping up to be a particularly good one. I hadn't seen Jasper since Saturday, and all of my lady parts were shriveling in sadness. I continued getting ready for my day, every one of my nerve endings firing in anticipation. In my haste I nearly put on a simple bra and undie set. _Pssh._

_Better be prepared. Somehow I don't think the boy scouts had a hot pink thong with matching bra in mind when they coined the phrase be prepared. _

I slipped on the hot, little number and immediately felt sexier. I was going to get some break room love today. _Speaking of the lovins…_

What a cluster-fuck Saturday had been. From the moment I headed out for my date with Jasper I knew Saturday would be pivotal. I just couldn't escape the feeling that something big was happening for both Bella and me. For me, that something big lived in Jasper's heart, and his pants. Saturday night he told me he loved me. We had only known each other for a short time but it just didn't matter. Time was not a factor for us. We fit together, and telling him I loved him was the easiest thing I had ever done. There was also the life altering, mind blowing sex. That was pretty easy too.

The evening started with Jasper taking me to dinner. Actually, he made me dinner. He pulled out his Momma's fried chicken recipe, and we had a picnic on the balcony of his apartment. He shared his place with his step brother who was thankfully out for the night. We ate and talked and as a moment of perfect silence descended on the evening, I gazed up at the twinkling stars, and the fucker busted out with, "I love you."

I of course did what any other girl would've done. I kissed him as hard as I could, told him I loved him too, and depantsed him in one fluid movement. We made love on his balcony, and I can't be positive, but I'm pretty sure he proposed when he came. I would ignore it for now, only because he doesn't have to propose; he already has me, forever.

Eventually the love bubble popped, and we had to get moving in order to make it to his step brother's show. In the car I started to get the tingles. When we arrived at the club, I broke out into goose-bumps. When I noticed Bella across the bar, I wasn't surprised at all. I thought this explained the feeling I had been having. I was wrong. In one rare moment my uncanny ability to see what was coming fell short. My radar had been jammed, _I hate raspberry jam_.

I knew about Jasper's sister and her husband. When he threw their names around it always filled me with a sense of recognition that I couldn't place. Jasper told me about his roommate and step brother Edward. In a rare moment of obliviousness, it never occurred to me that it might be Bella's Edward. I also knew that Jasper's father was none other than Dr. Cullenicious. I was going to tell Bella at the bar that night but when the shit hit the fan, it no longer seemed like a good idea. I knew she could handle the good doc being Jasper and Rose's father, but the minute Edward became part of the equation, things changed.

The fact that I was almost as surprised as Bella was on Saturday night could only be explained by the sex stupor Jasper cloaked me in. The moment Edward sauntered his hot little ass on stage, I thought for sure Bella would be a goner. When she got called up on stage, I thought for sure she was going to cave and dry hump him in front of God and everyone. I had never been so happy to be wrong in my entire life. Bella surprised us all. I was so proud of her fucking awesome behavior on that piano. I swear I shed a tear. She could have fallen victim to his dazzlement, but she didn't. My bitch stood up for herself, and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen another girl do.

After Bella ran off, Rosalie and I gave her a few minutes to have a little come to Jebus with Edward before we swooped in and saved her from herself. She surprised me again by already sauntering, well wobbling, away from Edward when we arrived. Her head was held high, but I could see the tell tale signs of hurt in her eyes. There was some additional moisture, a bit of a red hue around the edges, and a furious blink to keep the tears at bay. Edward stood in the hallway and watched her walk away. He looked like a lost little boy. A lost little boy who was only lost because his mother left him in the forest for being a jackass.

Rosalie and I got Bella up to our apartment just in time for her to pass out. We got her in bed, and I invited Rosalie to spend the night. She called Emmett letting him know she wouldn't be home. I could hear through the phone that he sounded grateful to her. I knew how important Emmett was to Bella; I could only assume he felt the same way about her.

Rosalie and I talked until we couldn't keep our eyes open. She told me all about her childhood and her family. She told me how hard it was when her mother remarried. She spoke of Jasper with so much love in her voice, I hoped she could hear it in mine as well. She described to me Jasper and Edward's close relationship and Edward and Carlisle's distant one. Bella was thus far out of the loop here, but I was glad to have the additional insight.

Apparently, Carlisle wanted and expected Edward to go to medical school. When Edward chose music over medicine, it broke his father's heart. Rosalie was confident that Carlisle only wanted the best for Edward, but his cold behavior towards his son was starting to affect the family, and it was pissing Rose off. When Jasper decided to go to medical school, Carlisle was thrilled. According to Rose, this was when emo Edward started to shine.

He got all angsty and withdrew into his music. She was certain that had he not been sharing an apartment with Jasper, they would never see him. It sounded like Jasper worked hard to keep Edward a part of the family, and I loved him more for it.

Sunday morning came and went, and Bella eventually strolled out of bed around 2 in the afternoon. Rose and I had been lounging on the couch and assaulted her for the story the moment she plopped down between us.

"So…" I started with a gentle prodding, Rose not so much.

"What the fuck happened Bella?"

She ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath before answering.

"Edward found me pretty quickly after I left the stage. We just stood there staring at each other. Eventually I gave up and as I started to leave, he grabbed my wrist."

**(JPOV)**

"So you found her in the hall and then…" I motioned my hand in an attempt to convey my lack of patience. _Get on with it already._

"I found her in the hallway, and she was obviously drunk. Jas, she is so beautiful. She was standing there in this amazing black dress; her face was flushed, and her eyes were wide. It took every ounce of willpower in me not to push her up against the wall and convince her to forgive me."

His eyes glazed over, and it was obvious he was allowing himself the image. I punched him hard. I was sitting way to close to him for that shit. His eyes cleared and became sad. I patted him on the shoulder hoping to provide some comfort before heading into the kitchen to grab a couple of beers.

As I reached into the fridge, I saw the left over fried chicken, and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Alice was amazing. More than that, she was amazing and sexy and smart and spunky and live music and a cold beer and all of the things that were right in the world all wrapped up into one perfect little package. It was difficult to remember her short stature. She carried herself with such grace and confidence. I envied her, and quite honestly I wanted to be her when I grew up. Telling her I loved her was the easiest thing I'd ever done.

Listening to Edward's story on the other hand…

Our relationship was a good one. After I decided to become a doctor, I was worried what it would do to us. Edward's connection to his father was badly damaged when he opted out of going to medical school. My relationship with Carlisle only grew stronger. Edward never let that affect how he behaved towards me. We talked about it once when I was first accepted to med school. He convinced me that he could never begrudge me for following my passion. After all, that's what he was doing. He never wanted to be a hypocrite.

Saturday night was, interesting. After Bella ran off stage, I did everything I could to keep my fellow tablemates calm. Emmett was clearly ready to beat the shit out of Edward, and Rosalie wasn't far behind him. I loved Edward, but the look on Bella's face told me he deserved a good ass whoopin'. We all turned to Alice, and she filled us in on the basic story, not wanting to reveal too much and betray her friend's confidence.

_Did I mention how much I love that girl?_

Eventually Alice and Rose went to rescue Bella. Before she left, she brought her perfect lips up to my ear and told me she loved me. She also grabbed my crotch. I choked on my drink, and she scurried off through the club with Rose. A few minutes later Edward returned to the stage to finish his set. He closed with Hero/Heroine. He looked like he truly needed to be saved. I had a feeling Bella was the only one who could do it.

I headed back towards the couch and handed Edward his beer. He took a long pull before continuing his story.

"She was challenging me. She knew I was wrong, and she was challenging me to go first. I almost couldn't do it. She started walking away, and in a desperate move I grabbed her wrist."

*********************

"_Edward, if you have something to say, you better just say it."_

"_I need to apologize to you, but sorry hardly seems like an appropriate word. I should have responded."_

"_Thanks, captain obvious. I'm aware of all of the shoulda coulda wouldas of the world."_

"_Bella, I am so sorry... After that night… That night was just… the way your lips felt against mine. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Not once. I was worried that once you found out who my father was you would disappear. I still am."_

"_What does your father have anything to do with anything? You know what Edward, I am drunk and angry and I can't talk to you right now."_

"_Bella don't go."_

"_I have to. You have my number."_

**********************

**(APOV)**

"Bella, I can't believe you were able to kiss him again and still walk away."

"I couldn't walk away without kissing him again. It was short, but I needed him to know that despite my anger, he should call. Despite everything I want him to call. Does that make me a complete idiot?"

Bella threw her head back against the couch and took a deep breath. She looked tired, a little hopeful, and a lot defeated. I ached for my best friend.

"Has he made any contact at all?" A small smile crept up on her face, and she handed her phone to me. I scanned through the messages and read them aloud.

**Just wanted to make sure my phone worked – E**

**I'm going to call you tomorrow night – E**

**I miss you – E**

**You looked amazing last night – E**

**Just wanted to make sure my phone was still working – E**

**My phone is charging. Plug yours in. – E**

"Well the little jackass is persistent isn't he? Bella, I've known Edward a long time. He's a good guy under all the charm and hair but don't make this too easy on him." A mischievous look filled Rose'e face, she was going to be a great ally.

My phone buzzed, bringing me back to my Monday. It was a text from Jasper.

**I love you. Drive carefully. See you in a few.**

_Have I mentioned how much I love that man?_

After the Sunday revelations, Edward did call. Bella took the call in her bedroom, and we haven't had a chance to talk yet. She was already at the hospital for her shift, and I intended on cornering her for the details.

I'll never tell her that I could hear her side of the conversation.

**(JPOV)**

Edward did call Bella. I didn't mean to overhear, I just couldn't help it.

***********************

"_Hello?"_

"_Bella, it's Edward."_

"_Hi."_

"_Hi. Did you get my texts?"_

"_Yes." _

"_I'm sorry Bella. There is so much I want to tell you. Can we start over?"_

"_Start over?"_

"_Yeah, like from the beginning. I really want to earn you, Bella."_

"_Bella? Say something please."_

"_Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I'm new in town."_

"_Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a musician, and I'd love to take you to dinner tomorrow night."_

"_My, aren't we forward. We only just met."_

"_While that may be true, I have a good feeling about you. I don't think you'll end up a serial killer or anything."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm glad you called."_

"_Me too. Bella?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm glad you answered. It truly is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_This seems right. Things happened really quickly the other night. I will go to dinner to with you, but you should know this doesn't make everything alright."_

"_I know Bella. I owe you about a million and one explanations. I think we'll have to spend quite a bit of time together in order for me to share them all with you."_

"_Let's start with dinner."_

"_You sound tired. I'll pick you up tomorrow? 6?"_

"_That sounds perfect. Edward?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow Bella. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

_*****************_

**(APOV)**

I got to the hospital and immediately noticed Bella embracing Dr. Cullen. He had a huge smile on his face and while I couldn't see her face, her posture indicated comfort. I was pretty damn sure they weren't discussing Edward. I had to assume that Bella had confronted him about their history. She had no idea how connected to him she really was. After the events of the weekend, I wasn't surprised Bella hadn't had a chance to process the fact that Edward had the same last name as the good doc.

I reported for duty, spent some time gossiping with the nursing, and moved on to the patients. I knew Jasper was around here somewhere, and I needed to get through my morning patients if I was going to have some free time.

_I needed free time._

My first patient was a teenage smart ass who got into a fight at school and needed some stitches.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Brandon. I'm going to be stitching you up today. It'll probably sting a little."

"Whatever. Just fix my God damned face so I can go on with my God damned day." This was a feisty one. Two could play at this game.

"Careful who you mess with, I'll stitch a smiley face into your God damned forehead." That did the trick.

"Sorry, I've just had a really shitty day, and a really shitty week, and really shitty life."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"There is this kid at school, he's really quiet and people pick on him. Today, I just snapped. This football-playing douche bag kept throwing shit at him, and I couldn't watch anymore. The guy was bigger than me, but I've got three older brothers, so I knew I could take him. Before the teacher could stop me, I was out of my seat and wailing on the dude. He got in a couple hits obviously, but I kicked his ass. It felt really good."

"I bet it did. I'm sure he never saw you coming."

"Yeah, that's for damn sure."

"You seem sad."

"Well, the guy, the quiet one, I think he's pissed at me now."

"I see. Why do you think that?"

"You should've seen the look on his face." I looked over my patient's head and saw a tall, lanky boy standing off to the side, watching us intently.

"What does he look like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Is he tall and trim with short, brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"He's here."

"Oh shit."

"Listen. You're a chick who beat the shit out of a dude. You can handle your crush. I have a pretty good feeling everything is going to work out between you two. I'm all done here, can I bring him over? You'll be fine. I promise." She smiled and nodded. I finished up with her stitches and grabbed Mr. Awkward. I really am fucking awesome.

After a successful morning of patients, I was growing increasingly horny and was in desperate need of a little attention. I finally got a text from Jasper.

**Break room #2. 5min.**

Done, done, and done.

I walked into the break room first. I was a few minutes early, so I took the opportunity to adjust my boobs, fix my hair, and check the bed for sturdiness.

I was facing away from the window when he came in. He came up right behind me and wrapped his long lean arms around my waist. I leaned into him and could feel him bring his mouth to my ear.

"I've missed you all day." His tongue ran over the outside of my ear, ending in a bite on my earlobe. I turned to face him, and his lips met mine.

We found our way to the bed. We used our words to describe our passion and lust, and our bodies to show our love and admiration.

_I fucking love Mondays._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? How did you feel about the POVs? **

**Because I like living in Edward's head I wrote the hallway conversation through the phone call with Bella in his POV also. You'll find it in the next chapter. Go read it! :)**


	8. Chapter 7 EPOV

**A/N: Edward's POV was supposed to be short, a little commentary on what went down. It turns out the little bastard had a bit more to say. I was going to wait and post this later or tomorrow or next week but I can't. If I buy a present early I have to give it early. If I have a surprise for some I always really want to tell them and usually do... **

* * *

Chapter 7 - EPOV

Well shit.

When Bella walked on stage I was in full on musician mode. As a musician I could no wrong. I was confident and commanded people's attention and respect. I loved every second on it. When I was on stage all of my doubt and all of my trouble with my father were gone. In musician mode I also know my effect on women. I know that when a girl gets brought on stage I can dazzle the shit out of her and in return dazzle the entire female audience.

I had every reason to believe this would work on Bella. I expected I could woo her with my voice and my touch. Usually, that kind of stuff just works. I'll be damned if she didn't surprise the hell out of me with that cell phone remark. Did I deserve it? Hell yeah. Doesn't mean I was any less surprised.

Not returning Bella's message was a huge mistake. Not calling her was ridiculous. Letting her walk away without putting up a fight would have been unforgiveable. I didn't deserve her time but seeing her tonight reminded me of how she made me feel when we were together. The spark from our first encounter was still there and I craved more.

I fumbled off stage and ran towards the hallway I saw her enter.

I got to the hallway entrance and took a moment to watch her before I made my presence known. She was leaning up against the wall, empty glass in hand. Her skin was flushed, whether from the booze or the situation was unclear. I watched as she brushed her fingers across her lips, her hand was trembling. I wanted to run over to her and push her up against the wall until we forgot our own names. I wanted to kiss and be kissed until our lungs gave out. Unfortunately, that would have to wait.

I took a step closer and her head shot up, the glass falling from her hand. There was silence as we stared at each other. The rest of the world disappeared into the hazy club air and we were left in bubble of quiet. Although I never heard it the glass must have hit the ground and shattered eventually. Her eyes were endlessly expressive and her lips were pulled tight as if she needed to pull strength from their togetherness.

She lifted her chin just slightly, no doubt waiting for me to speak. I tried to gasp for air to make the words come out but I couldn't. My lungs were constricted, my throat was closed, and I was panicking.

_This girl is so much better than I am. _

I watched as the look in her eye shifted from determination and challenge to hurt and defeat. Bella's chin dropped and she started to walk past me. She was giving up on me. Seeing her moving to leave was the push I needed to wake the fuck up. As if on its own accord my hand reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could get away from me.

_Sparks. Warm. Soft. Bella._

I looked her in the eye and had to start speaking before I got lost in them. Being braver than me, yet again, Bella spoke first.

"Edward if you have something to say you better just say it."

_Fuck you Carlisle. Fuck you for making me feel like I was not good enough for this woman. _

In that exact moment my balls descended and my throat cleared. Starting simple seemed like a valid approach. I needed to start somewhere.

"I need to apologize to you but sorry hardly seems like an appropriate word. I should have responded."

_Can I kiss you again? Please?_

As the words came out of my mouth I wondered if "sorry" ever worked for anyone. Sorry is made up of 5 little letters, 4 actually, and they just couldn't properly convey what I was actually feeling. They couldn't express to her the physical pain I was in for causing this whole fucked up mess. If possible I looked at her harder than before. I hoped for once my green eyes would be useful. They needed to communicate the message I was so desperately seeking to send.

"Thanks captain obvious. I'm aware of all of the shoulda coulda wouldas of the world." Her words were spiteful but her volume was soft. Her brown eyes never left mine and beneath the hurt I swear I saw hope and pleading.

"Bella, I am so sorry... After that night… That night was just… the way your lips felt against mine. I haven't stopped thinking about you. Not once. I was worried that once you found out who my father was you would disappear. I still am."

_Oops._

Perhaps I should not have thrown the father card out there.

"What does your father have anything to do with anything? You know what Edward, I am drunk and angry and I can't talk to you right now."

_She's gonna leave again. _

"Bella don't go."

_Please don't leave again._

"I have to. You have my number."

Bella is woman to be reckoned with. She was leaving, I couldn't stop that, but before she left she answered all my silent prayers. She lifted her head and brought her lips to mine. The kiss was quick and gentle but it asked me to fix this. Her lips downright demanded I not let her down again. It was what I needed to have the confidence to pursue her. She knew I would need the push.

I watched her walk away from me into the arms of a midget and _my step sister? _How? What?

The club manager found me and quickly ushered me back on stage before I could figure anything else out. I was always able to express myself in music. Over the years when words failed me and people failed me music was my constant. I decided to close with a song for Bella. I wasn't sure if she was still there but I knew I could express more with the sound of my voice and my fingers over the frets than I could with my own bullshit words.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
__  
__I won't try to philosophize  
__I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
__This is how I feel and it's so real  
__I got a closet filled up to the brim  
__With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
__And I don't know why you'd even try _

I closed my eyes and I gave those words every ounce of feeling I could muster. Even once the song was coming to an end I couldn't open them. I don't know if I was more afraid to see her watching or walking away.

There was a moment of time before the audience erupted into applause when I thought I was going to implode from the intensity of what I was feeling.

My life.

My father.

My Bella.

That night I wasted no time contacting Bella. She needed to know I got her message tonight and I was onboard. I pulled out my cell phone and typed out a quick text message. I didn't expect she would respond, she would wait for the phone call, but I really needed her to know I was in.

**Just wanted to make sure my phone worked – E**

I laughed to myself as I hit the send button. I hoped she would appreciate it. After that I sent her a message every time I thought of her. She put herself out there for me; it was time to return the favor.

**I'm going to call you tomorrow night – E**

**I miss you – E**

I was up surprisingly early Sunday morning and I continued my texts to Bella. I sent them because I wanted her to know I was thinking about her and I wanted her to know it was okay she hadn't responded. This exchange was for her, not me.

**You looked amazing last night – E**

**Just wanted to make sure my phone was still working – E**

**My phone is charging. Plug yours in. – E**

I had a long talk with Jasper. I filled him in on everything that happened with Bella after the piano incident and he explained to me the series of coincidences that had brought them all together last night. Hearing this only reinforced how badly I needed to tell Bella about my father. I was worried that Alice would tell her before I had the chance but Jasper reassured me she would not. For someone he had only known a short time he had an awful lot of faith in her. If I'm being honest with myself, I had the same faith in Bella.

Sometime Sunday afternoon I started to feel nauseous, really, really, nauseous. I'm sure banging my head against the wall was not helping. _Okay Cullen, it's go time._

I grabbed my phone and before I knew it I was pressing send. _One ring... two... three... _

"**Hello?" **_She answered. Thank God._

"Bella, it's Edward." _Will you come sit in my lap?_

"**Hi." **_I swear to fucking God my heart fluttered when I heard the smile in her voice._

"Hi. Did you get my texts?" _My clever, clever, little texts…_

"**Yes." **_I will do everything in my power to be sure you say the word yes as many times as possible. It would be awesome if you could follow it up with my name. I promise I'm not a perv. Please just like me._

"I'm sorry Bella. There is so much I want to tell you. Can we start over?" _It's too bad she's not here; no one can resist my pouty lip. _

"**Start over?" **_Yup. Give me a chance to do this right from the beginning. _

"Yeah, like from the beginning. I really want to earn you, Bella." _Silence. Uh, I need an adult! I need an adult!_

"Bella? Say something please." _Please, please, please say something! _

"**Hi. My name is Bella Swan. I'm new in town." **_Oh my God. She's really doing it. She is really going on this ride with me. _

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a musician, and I'd love to take you to dinner tomorrow night." _Then will you sit on my lap? I just want to cuddle, honest._

"**My, aren't we forward. We only just met." **_I love you. She's being playful and smiling again. I want to live in your smile._

"While that may be true, I have a good feeling about you. I don't think you'll end up a serial killer or anything." _Even if you were I would let you kill me._

"**Edward?" **_She said my name. The clouds are parting, children are laughing, music is playing and Bella Swan said my name. Answer her dipshit._

"Yeah?"

"**I'm glad you called." **_I hope she can hear my smile._

"Me too. Bella?"

"**Yeah?"**

"I'm glad you answered. It truly is a pleasure to meet you." _I won't let you down again._

"**This seems right. Things happened really quickly the other night. I will go to dinner to with you, but you should know this doesn't make everything alright."**

"I know Bella. I owe you about a million and one explanations. I think we'll have to spend quite a bit of time together in order for me to share them all with you." _I will not let my own issues affect us. I will be honest with you and I will tell you everything. _

"**Let's start with dinner." **_She yawned and squeaked. So fucking adorable. _

"You sound tired. I'll pick you up tomorrow? 6?"

"**That sounds perfect. Edward?" **_SHE SAID IT AGAIN._

"Yeah?"

"**I'll see you tomorrow." **_It can't come soon enough._

"Tomorrow Bella. Goodnight."

"**Goodnight."**

I hung up the phone and I could feel the hope building below the surface.

I hope I will dream about her.

I hope tomorrow goes well.

I hope this is the beginning of something wonderful.

I hope I can be good enough.

I hope she pushes me to keep hoping for the rest of my life.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Oh Edward.

The song is Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls the acoustic version.


End file.
